Getting to Lovina
by WinterLake25
Summary: Lovina Vargas has been told she needs to stop trying to protect everybody else. So what happens when she meets the charming new student Antonio Fernandez Carriedo? A Hetalia schoolfic with a lot of genderbending. Full list inside. fem!RomanoxSpain
1. Meet Lovina Romana Vargas

**A/N: Wooooot! My first Hetalia fic. I'll leave the explanations until the the end.**

* * *

_Getting to Lovina: A Story of Hetalia Academy_

Chapter 1: Meet Lovina Romana Vargas

"Loooooooovi!"

The fierce brunette being addressed quickly spun around to see her overly cheerful (and younger) twin barge into their dorm. The twins barely looked alike; Lovina was taller with a permanent scowl etched upon her face, while her sprite-like twin had doe brown eyes and smooth auburn hair. Their only similarities were the one wayward curl that refused to stick flat on their heads and their Italian heritage. No one at Hetalia Academy could ever confuse one for the other. The unlucky few who had managed to confuse the two received punches from Lovina and tears from Feliciana.

"What is it?" snapped Lovina, slamming her book on the desk. The sturdy mahogany structure trembled at the impact.

"Ludwig finally asked me oooooooooout!" squealed Feli happily, bouncing around the room.

"What?"

Before the hyper girl would respond, her enraged twin charged out of the room at top speed, heading towards the boys' dorm building. Feli squeaked and scrambled to keep up. Lovina was livid, huffing irascibly about "that damn potato bastard" and "I'll show him to mess with my sister." Feli desperately tried to calm the contentious Italian down. It was a common occurrence to see an irate Lovina charging around the school, so none of the other students even glanced in their direction.

Luckily (or perhaps unluckily) Lovina found Ludwig before she had trampled half of the school on her quest. The studious blonde boy was chatting quietly with Yao Wang, a partner for a school project. Ludwig was known for his stern, disciplined nature, although a majority of the school had expected him to admit his feeling for the younger Italian for a very long time. He was so engrossed in his conversation that he hadn't even noticed the twins approaching. Yao saw Lovina first and quickly made excuses to leave. The Chinese boy had been on the receiving end of Lovina's wrath once, and that was enough for him.

"Good luck, aru," he muttered, before escaping out of the furious girl's reach.

"You damn potato-eater! I told you to stay away from Feli!"

The fair-haired German raised his hands in surrender, a rare feat. "I asked you yesterday and you said I could take her on a date."

"No I did not! I said you could be friends with her. I don't want you to corrupt my baby sister!"

"But Lovi…"

"Don't you 'But Lovi' me, Feliciana Italia Vargas. Why'd it have to be that damn potato bastard, huh? Why didn't you ask me first? I promised Grandpa Roma I was going to take care of you!"

"Look, Lovina, I'm not going to try anything inappropriate with Feli. You've known me since primary school. I don't lie very often, and I'm serious about Feli."

"Shut it you damn Nazi bastard!"

"Lovi!"

"I-I-Arugh!"

The permanent scowl slipped momentarily as Lovina blinked back the moisture in her eyes. Ludwig and Feli started in silence, having nothing to say. Finally, Lovina regained control of herself and glared at them. Despite of the harsh look, her eyes softened slightly at the sight of Feli's hopeful face. The irritable brunette took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Fine. I'll trust you once, potato-bastard. If you hurt Feli at all, then you can kiss your damned vital regions goodbye. Your little happy place will be smashed by Elizaveta's frying pan and my fists. Got it?"

Without another word, Lovina left the ebullient couple to do whatever scandalous thing they were planning and slunk back to her dorm. The tired girl ran a rough hand through her hair with a sigh. She just wanted Feli to be happy and away from the perverted bastards. Her twin was so naïve and easily hurt. Lovina could remember Grandpa Roma in one of his more serious moods, instructing her to watch over her more vulnerable sister. She sighed. She still didn't like Ludwig, but he was still better than that damned Francis Bonnefoy.

As much as she didn't want to admit, Lovina was scared of losing Feli. Ever since they were little, everyone had liked Feli over her. Lovina convinced herself that she was fine with it. Her job was to protect the admired and not to be admired. Feli's natural charm and talent for art and cooking attracted a goldmine of problems. Lovina was there to fight them all away. Everything Lovina was built around centered Feli. But ever since they had started attending Hetalia Academy, Lovina had started to lose Feli. And there was not one damn thing she could do about it.

"Hi Lovi."

Lovina could recognize the quiet voice anywhere. An average sized blonde girl with shoulder length hair walked beside her, clutching a stuffed polar bear. She was the type of person most people passed by without noticing. The only spectacular aspects of her were her soft wavy hair and her violet eyes.

"Hi 'Leine."

The pair walked in a companionable silence for a while. The Spring Semester was coming upon them, and finals were finally over. There wasn't too much to say, and there hadn't been all that much to do. The rumor mill had never interested the duo, and their brains were still fried from hours of Chemistry and History. It just seemed right for the world to be simple and quiet for just a little bit. It was Lovina who broke the silence.

"Feli's seeing Ludwig."

Madeleine nodded her head slowly, as if thinking the whole matter over carefully. The two girls had an understanding that required few words. Madeleine was a very perceptive, so Lovina didn't have to be good with words to be understood by the Canadian.

"I guess she doesn't really need me to keep her away from Bonnefoy now."

Madeleine couldn't help but snort at that one. "Ludwig would put him in Saturday Boot Camp."

"I'll be putting Elizaveta's frying pan to his head if he hurts Feli."

The girls had reached Madeleine's dorm by now, so they went inside to continue the conversation. Lovina situated herself on Elizaveta's bed and Madeleine opened the cup of maple ice cream she had been holding. Elizaveta was out (probably with Roderich), but she had left them a note saying she was expecting them to be there when she was back. The cold white-washed walls never ceased to annoy Lovina, though Madeleine refused to hang up more than three posters on her side of the room.

"I think," replied Madeleine between thoughtful bites of the soft treat, "That you need to stop worrying about everybody else and start worrying about yourself."

"Come again?"

This time the Canadian sat next to Lovina. She couldn't look the feisty Italian in the eye, but her words were clear.

"Look, Lovi. All your life you've been trying to take care of someone else. That could be Feli, or Liz, or me. You've never stopped to think about yourself. You just swear and punch everyone who tries to bother us, but you've never stopped to fight back at those people who keep picking at you. I think you need to stop worrying about other people and start thinking about yourself. You know what everyone else wants, but when was the last time you stopped to think about what you want?"

Lovina blinked. She wasn't expecting such a lecture out of her quiet friend.

"I-I don't really know."

"Exactly. Liz and I are worried about you, Lovi. You're always fighting someone else's battles, always comforting someone else, always protecting someone else. It's time you try to figure out yourself."

"I…Guess."

Madeleine patted her on the shoulder, which caused her to scowl. The soft-spoken girl simply smiled. Right at that moment, Elizaveta decided to make an appearance.

"Hello girls. I hope I don't need to beat up Gilbert with my frying pan again."

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like it? I like a lot of the pairings for this series, but I don't feel comfortable enough writing slash fics (and I am not trying to be offensive) so I've genderbended a lot of the countries. Here's a complete list of pairings and the countries I've made female.**

**Pairings:**

**fem!RomanoxSpain**

**fem!ItalyxGermany**

**fem!CanadaxCuba**

**fem!JapanxGreece**

**fem!USxUK**

**HungaryxAustria**

**onesided PrussiaxHungary**

**a hint of RussiaxChina**

**and a peek of SwedenxFinland **

**I'm only putting in two regular nongenderbended slash pairings because they won't be coming up a lot. Again, if you feel offended that I'm not comfortable writing slash fics, it's just me. I'm not trying to say I'm hating on slash fics.**

**Gendered bended countries:**

**Romano**

**Italy**

**Japan**

**Canada**

**Amercia**


	2. Enter Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

**A/N: Since I had been previously detained by Type 2 Error, I actually had Chapter 2 pretty much done when I finally uploaded Chapter 1. It's awesome (like Prussia) because Chapter 2 is here! But it also means it might take me a bit to upload Chapter 3, since I'm still writing it. And can I just say thank you! I'm pretty shocked at how many favs and story alerts the first chapter managed to garner within 24 hours. It's a record for all of my fics! 5 favs and 4 story alerts! So thanks to you guys, and my reviewers! I love reviews, so don't hesitate to give your opinions.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, Romano would have been a girl in the first place.**

_Getting to Lovina: A Story of Hetalia Academy_

Chapter 1: Enter Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

The new semester began a week after Feli and Ludwig became an official couple. Lovina still didn't approve, but she decided to just go with it. That is, until that potato bastard hurt Feli. Then she would bring out the vital regions crushing. Madeleine's speech and Elizaveta's threats had placated her for the moment, and she decided to just relax. Or as much as a person like Lovina could. In addition to her two best friends' insistence, Sakura Kiku also quietly (and rather enigmatically) backed up the two other girls. Lovina knew Sakura was also best friends with said potato idiot, but she decided to keep her mouth shut. The small Japanese girl was not someone to irritate, but even for Lovina.

The weird and bastardly weather around Hetalia decided to be a douchebag and torture Lovina, making the first day of the spring semester excruciatingly warm. Unfortunately for the pissed off brunette, her summer uniform was still stowed away and in need of being laundered. She swore vehemently and wished it was Casual Friday, the weekend, or any other day of the week except for Monday. But no, it just had to be Monday. Damn. Mondays were the only days of the week when they had to wear the complete uniform.

Muttering obscenities under her breath, Lovina pushed open the door to her fourth period class. Despite of the warnings she received for the language she spewed around, she was still somehow deemed adequate enough to be assigned a peer tutor. Lovina had suspicions that the faculty just wanted her to scare (or knock, quite literally) some sense into the rich, lazy slackers at the school. She could do that easily, even without the official "Go right ahead and strangle them, Lovina!" There was nothing more she disliked than snotty, lazy bastards. And well, speak of the devils. It was her tutoring period.

There were about fifteen students who were sitting at the tables and looking bored out of their fracking minds. Those were obviously the dumbasses in need of a kick to the vital regions. Lovina would show them who was boss. However, just as Lovina was ready to launch into "scary-yelling" mode, she noticed her fellow peer tutors. Unsurprisingly, Sakura was there, and the Asian girl gave Lovina a small nod of acknowledgement. Lovina had never been close to Sakura; after all, she was best friends with the potato bastard and her sister. However, the girls were on good enough terms, and that was that.

Next to Sakura was a sleepy-looking boy with an odd curl sticking from the top of his head. He looked amiable enough, even if he had a punk cat emblazoned on his backpack. Honestly. An image of a grey cat with sunglasses and a guitar was plastered on his backpack. Lovina figured the guy was insane. Just fracking great. One of them was potato bastard's friend, and the other was a zombie cat freak. Lovina figured it was the best time to cuss out the faculty. In her head.

The other tutor was none other than Madeleine's cousin, the infamous Allison F. Jones. Presently, the overly hyper blonde was perched on the teacher's desk, munching on a hamburger, of all things. Allison was almost a mirror image of Madeleine, although Allison sported rectangular spectacles rather than oval, and her stray cowlick was straight, unlike the Canadian's curl. How in the world the idiot American ended up being a damned peer tutor was beyond Lovina. The girl was atrocious at language, geography, math, and the list went on. Perhaps it was the American's infuriating enthusiasm. Lovina dubbed Allison as the worst.

But wait…There were supposed to be five peer tutors. Lovina glanced at her wristwatch. The class was due to start at any given moment. The seconds seem to tick by slowly by as the sleep-zombie kid and Sakura began a conversation. About cats, as if that topic was the only plausible subject to converse about. Lovina attempted to communicate to Allison that she was not in a mood to talk. The cheerful American didn't seem to get the signal at all. The stupid oblivious idiot.

Right as the bell rang for class, a tousled boy stumbled into the class, panting heavily as he joined the other tutors at the head of the class.

"Lo siento, mis amigos. I just got transferred here today, and this is the first class they told me to go to. I still have to find my morning classes."

"Awesome!" declared Allison, bounding over to shake the boy's hand. "Allison F. Jones, resident hero! If ya ever need help, I'm your girl."

The new boy smiled, and Lovina couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He wasn't extremely tall, but he was tall enough and strongly built. His tanned skin seemed to have a certain glow, and it was only emphasized by his piercing green eyes. Lovina wondered idly if it was even possible to tame his unruly chestnut hair. Then she mentally slapped herself. And scowled. So he was a looker. So what? He was probably an asshole and a pervert. Big deal.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I just moved from España."

So he was Spaniard. Interesting…Lovina snapped out of it once she realized that they were all introducing themselves. Apparently the dozer was Heracles Karpusi. Figures he'd be named after the stupidest Greek hero. Sakura made no big show of introducing herself. And then it was Lovina. She just scowled and told everyone to behave. She couldn't help but notice the insufferable Spaniard staring at her when she introduced herself. Just great.

As it was the first day of the semester, the idiots didn't have much to do, so they just all socialized. It was fine with Lovina. She could just sit in the corner and read her book. The ass-kicking could come in later. But even as she sat down and opened a book, she still kept tabs of her surroundings. The Karpusi douche was talking to Sakura about cats again, and they seemed not to care about how stupid a topic it was. Whatever. Lovina shifted her periphery. Allison was bragging to a group of admiring underclassmen about her various dangerous stunts. No surprise there. But where was the Spanish bastard?

"Buenas tardes, Lovi."

"Don't call me that!"

Oh. Right. He was sitting right in front of her, grinning like an idiot. She huffed angrily and continued to read her book. Where was she anyways? Oh yeah. That lame Harry bastard was being beaten up a fraking dragon. Wow. He sounded a great deal like Allison, except that he was a Brit. Just great. She was only reading the book because Feli had begged her to. Of course Lovina didn't like it. But since she had started the series, she might as well finish it.

"Oh, sorry! I'll call you Vina then."

"Not that either, you bastard!"

"Lina?"

"Wha-"

"Ok! I'll call you Lina! So what are you reading?"

"Wha-None of your business, you bastard! Why are you talking to me anyways?"

"Awwwwwww…You're blushing! You look like a tomato! That's so cute!"

"The he-You bastard! Leave me alone!"

"Sí, sí. I'll just sit here quietly while you read."

Lovina gave a sigh of relief and continued to read about the idiot getting mauled by a dragon. No wait…Damn it. He didn't get eaten. The bastard should have been eaten.

"Hey wait! I've read that book before."

Lovina raised her eyes to see the insufferable boy still grinning at her.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Nope!"

Lovina was just about to retort when the bell rang and class was over. Scowling fiercely, she shoved the book into her bag and ran out of the classroom. That was it. That ki-no, Antonio, was even worse than Allison. Lovina had thought that NO ONE could be more annoying and infuriating that Allison Freaking Jones. Well, today just seemed to be a freaking bad day.

When Lovina reached her next class, she dropped her stuff on the floor and gave a contented sigh. At least she didn't have to deal with Allison or that Antonio bastard in this class.

"Lina! Mi tomate! It looks like we have this class together. Isn't that wonderful?"

Crap.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Anotonio. I still love you anyways. Trust me, Lovina does too.**

**Lovina pops in. "No I dont!"**

**Anyways, what did you think? The girls are going to have some relaxing bonding time next chapter, so if you have any requests, send them in! The 15th review gets a complimentary one-shot of any pairing they'd like from me. Anyone up to the challenge?**


	3. Meet the Girls

**A/N: Whoa, it's been a bit of a stretch! I had half of this typed up for ages, but I just didn't have the time to finish and I couldn't figure out how to finish. There's no Tonio in this chappie, but we do learn about the girls, as suggested by the title. ^^. Ah, and in addition to some extensive fanfic reading and suggestions, I have a feeling the pairing for Canada is going to change. **

**I would also like to take this time to:**

**1) Disclaim! Hetalia does NOT belong to me, or else the Italies would have been female from the start.**

**2) Thank ALL of my reviewers, subscribers, and favoriters! You guys rock!**

**I won't delay. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Getting to Lovina: A Story of Hetalia Academy_

Chapter 3: Meet the girls

Lovina Romana Vargas had never been happier to greet the blessed weekend. The two day break meant no Allison, no acrimonious music teachers, no disgruntled lazy bastards to kick around, and most importantly, no Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Finally. The tomato-obsessed idiot (well, maybe the tomato part was alright, as Lovina had a love affair with them as well) was the single most clingy person she had ever met. He insisted on seeing her to every class, even if his class was on the other side of the school. And rather unfortunately for Lovina, the only class they did not have together was Spanish. She was quickly regretting her decision to take that class. It wasn't because she didn't have that class with the tomato bastard. It was because she could understand every little Spanish tidbit of endearment that came out of his cheeky mouth.

And in addition to the stalking, that tomato bastard was so cheeky! The damn idiot refused to call her by her name, insisting on calling her "Lina" or "mi tomate" for the times when she blushed like the said fruit. That bastard. Anyhow, she was glad to finally be rid of him. It was damned weekend, and she was going to actually enjoy it this time. Truly. At least that's what she was attempting to convince herself of. The main impediment to that was the fact that potato idiot was taking little Feli on yet another date. And they were going far off campus this time. Very far. Okay, maybe it was just a movie and dinner date, but Lovina didn't trust the damn bastard. But anyhow, she wasn't about to let that get in her thrice-damned way. No. Lovina Romana Vargas was not going to go ballistic because her sister was possibly going to be molested by some damn idiot.

"Looooovi…"

"What, Liz?"

The light-haired and extremely aggressive Elizaveta was sprawled on floor of the dorm which she shared with the quiet Canadian. Said Canadian was resting on the couch with a tub of maple-flavored ice cream. Lovina sighed. These two girls had been her best friends since she had started attending this school. Initially, she had closed herself off from anyone except for Feli. That was until she had found Madeleine being bullied by Ivan Braginski. The hot-headed Italian could not stand the sight of the taciturn and underappreciated girl being sat on by the rough, bastardly Russian. Something in Lovina snapped, and she marched up to the Russian; she screamed and cursed at him to leave Madeleine alone, and that if Lovina ever found him sitting on the poor Canadian again, she was going to pound in his vital regions. Of course, the creepy bastard didn't comply right away. It was only after Elizaveta came marching up with her frying pan did he calming walk away, still smiling creepily. And after the awkward silence, they decided to become best friends. Or rather, Elizaveta had.

"How is it going with the indescribably smoking Spaniard?"

Madeleine laughed as the grinning Hungarian ducked hurricane of pillows and other unknown objects that flew in her direction. Lovina could feel her cheeks growing redder and redder. It was out of irritation, of course, she convinced herself. Yes. Irritation at Elizaveta's incorrect assumptions. How could the Hungarian even think that she and that insufferable bastard would be an "adorable and sweet" couple?

"Chi-chigi! That stalker tomato bastard won't leave me alone!

Madeleine and Elizaveta shared a knowing look as Lovina huffed angrily.

"You know, Lovi, I think he really likes you. Apparently, you're all he talks about when he's with Bonnefoy and Gilbert. Or so Gil's told me."

Lovina made a muffled response with her head submerged in Madeleine's stuffed polar bear.

"I don't think Mr. Kumajiro likes that, Lovi."

Lovina ignored her, and continued to keep her head buried in the bear's soft silky fur.

"Lovina…"

And right at the moment, Sakura decided to poke her head in through their open door. At first she looked like she wanted to walk away, and then thought better of that and decided to knock quietly. All three girls turned to look at her. The petite Asian girl flushed lightly at the attention. Then Madeleine smiled and invited her in.

"Hi Sakura. Do you need anything?"

"Hello Madeleine-san. I was just wondering if it would be alright if I could sit with you for a while and chat. Ludwig-san and Feliciana-chan are out today, and I could not find anyone else who had the time to talk."

"Not even Heracles Karpusi?"

The Japanese girl's cheeks tinged pink for a little moment; however, she quickly brushed it off.

"No. He is out today as well."

"Well, don't stand at the door. Come sit with us."

"Thank you, Madeleine-san."

All of the girls sat in an awkward silence for a bit as Lovina continued to fume and hide her face in Madeleine's stuffed bear. Madeleine continued to scoop maple ice cream while attempting to smile nicely at Sakura. Elizaveta decided to scoot over to Lovina and poke her repeatedly on the cheek as the irritable Italian spewed obscenities. Chuckling slightly at the scene, Madeleine broke the ice and began chatting amiably with Sakura.

"MAAAAADDDDDIIIIEEEEE!"

Everyone in the room except for Sakura groaned as Allison F. Jones decided to make an appearance in their humble abode. The annoying American was wearing her glasses instead of the usual contacts, and they looked as if they would fall off her nose at any given moment.

"Hello Allie."

The cheerful and immodest American bounced about, engulfing the quiet Canadian into a bone-crushing hug. Lovina sent glaring daggers at the girl as Elizaveta decided to bring up Arthur Kirkland in an effort to save Madeleine from her cousin. The loudmouthed Allison couldn't take the hint and proceeded to babble about "dear ol' Artie" while continuing to suffocate her cousin. Sakura watched the entire scene quietly, not saying a word.

Finally, Lovina could take it no more.

"THAT'S IT BASTARDS, I'M LEAVING!"

It was just another regular weekend Hetalia Academy for the girls.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I promise some Lovi/Tonio development next chapter.**

**Speaking of which, I saw the awesomest thing the other day. There was a building with "Jones Vargas" on it, and I'm pretty sure it was some sort of company. You have no idea how excited I was when I saw it. xD**

**R&R!**


	4. What We Call LifeWHAT!

**A/N: So Hello! I'm only going to disclaim that HETALIA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! and then on with the story! Action!**

* * *

_Getting to Lovina: A Story of Hetalia Academy_

Chapter 4: What We Call Life…WHAT?

As January drew to a close, the weather decided to revert from a premature spring back to a mildly cold winter. Hetalia Academy was located on an island in the proximity of the equator, so the weather was supposed to be pleasant year round. Unfortunately for the population that dwelled there, it was not. In addition, the population of Hetalia Academy now also had to contend with a very grumpy Italian.

Lovina was already sick and tired of her mentees and the rest of her tutoring period. Zombie-cat freak did nothing but sleep, while Allison was the world's largest inventor of tall tales; furthermore, Sakura was exceedingly politely discerning, which made Lovina squeamish. And well, tomato bastard was tomato bastard. He would never leave her alone, pestering her and babbling on and on and on about whatever useless, insipid topic he deemed to be worthy of her attention. For Lovina, it only amounted to headaches and angry rants to Madeleine and Elizaveta. For unknown reasons, the girls always found amusement in Lovina's tirades. She could only huff angrily when they chuckled.

Feli and her macho potato freak of a German henchman were now practically glued to the hip, as if they weren't before they were a couple. Lovina, of course, would never approve of the buff German publicly, but those who knew her best already knew that her grip on Feli was loosening. However, one could argue that it was the presence of Antonio that caused her to relax on the touchy subject of Feli and Ludwig, and many did. Interestingly enough, no one dared to mention this to Lovina except for Madeleine and Elizaveta.

"I'm going out to town with Roddy! You girls want anything?"

Elizaveta was dressed in a flawless combination of black skinny jeans and ruffled green blouse. Her wavy locks were done up nicely in a French twist with only a few strands left out to emphasize her slightly pointed face. Earlier, the Canadian and the Italian had fussed over her make-up; now, tapping her foot impatiently at the door of her dorm, Elizaveta looked immaculate. It was obvious that she was eager to leave on her date, her friends knew.

"If you could get more maple ice cream on your way back, that would be great. And I'll pay you back later," mumbled Madeleine through the maple-flavored doughnut she was currently stuffing in her mouth.

Lovina shrugged. "If you can find tomatoes, then feel free to buy me some as an early birthday present."

Elizaveta rolled her eyes. "Your birthday isn't until March, Lovi."

The smaller Italian scowled. "It was worth a try."

Elizabeta grinned, waving mockingly, and then departed. The two single girls stayed where they were, lounging and indulging in junk food.

"How's your tutoring period now?" teased the blonde.

Lovina glowered at her friend. "I want to kick all of their butts to the skirts of outer space."

"Even Anton-"

Madeleine expertly ducked the pillow Lovina chugged at her.

"Did you have to bring up the tomato bastard?"

"Of course. I think you're the school's most unofficial couple there is."

Lovina puffed out her cheeks angrily. "That is not true. Now shut up about it so we can have a round of Truths. I'm bored out of my fricking mind and you're not helping."

"Fine, fine. You go first."

"Highs or flats?"

"I thought you knew my shoe preference, eh."

"Sh-shut up! We needed a starting question."

"Flats, of course. I don't need to too much help in the height department."

"Was that supposed to mean something?"

"No. And it's my turn anyways, eh. Do you admit that you find Antonio good-looking anyways?"

"Chi-chigi! I thought we dropped that subject!"

The Canadian chuckled darkly, the hidden aggressive nature of her mild demeanor shining through. "Oh no. You're the one who wanted to play Truths. Now own up."

"Fine. Maybe. Happy now?"

They continued pleasantly for another hour before Lovina decided to turn the tables against Madeleine.

"Do you have someone you're interested in?"

"Uh…"

Madeleine had turned bright red as she sunk her face deep into the silky fur of her polar bear.

"Well? Own up!"

Madeleine muttered something unintelligible.

"Come on," urged the impatient brunette.

"Gilbert…"whispered Madeleine.

"WHAT?" bellowed Lovina, ready to tear down walls in her unmatched rage.

"Sh-shush! You can't tell anyone!"

"How did potato freak number two seduce you?"

"I've liked him for ages!"

"And you never told me?"

"Liz and I agreed that it would be better if you found out later."

"So you like the unawesome bastard and you told Liz but not me?"

There was no doubt in Madeleine's mind that Elizaveta and Roderich would come bursting through the doors at any moment scolding them for interrupting the concert. Lovina was raging about the room, throwing pillows and tearing up any loose useless papers lying about the room. The taciturn Canadian was starting to become more angry than upset.

"Well you're one to criticize me, eh! At least I'm not shooting down the person that I like at every chance I get. And I don't laze about and eat tomatoes when I should be doing homework. Not to mention that I actually own up about my feelings. And I don't lack in the height department! Unlike you, I don't need to wear heels in order to be average height. And I don't have an unwholesome obsession with a red vegetable that is not able to be classified properly!"

"They're fruit, you bumbling maple-syrup-obsessed Canadian midget! And at least I don't have a crush on an unawesome egotistical potato freak who thinks he's Prussian!"

"Your tomato bastard is only a tomato-obsessed idiot with no true character or depth! And you never clean up after yourself when you bunk here! Liz and I always have to clean up after your shit! I don't think you ever get off your fat ass!"

"Who said he was my tomato BASTARD! AND what do you have against TOMATOES, asshole!"

Madeleine had reached her breaking point.

"DO YOU NEVER ALLOW YOUR FRIENDS TO BE HAPPY, EH? DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST YOUR FRIENDS PURSUING WHAT MAKES THEM HAPPY?"

"Girls! What is going on?"

Elizaveta was obviously startled as she walked in to find Lovina crying and Madeleine redder than the vivid hue of the Canadian flag. The perceptive Hungarian rushed in and dropped her bag on the bed, all the time questioning her friends. Lovina had had enough. She was tired of feeling like the third wheel. She was tired of always being told last for fear of a volcanic eruption. She was just plain fed up with it all.

"GOD DAMN YOU ALL!" she screamed, slamming the door as she ran out.

"GOOD FRACKING DAY TO YOU TOO!" yelled Madeleine after her.

Lovina didn't know how long she had been running or where she had been planning to run to when she heard the frustrating idiot. Through the blur of her tears the concern in his face shone in the fading dusk light.

"Lina! Querida, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Do I look goddamn ok, bastard? Just go away!"

"It's ok, Lina! Come here and let me give you a hug, mi tomate. Why are you crying? Who hurt you?"

By now she had finally stopped to see that she was on the field of the campus. Antonio tried to put his arms around her in a comforting gesture, but she angrily pushed him to the ground. Somewhere deep down, she recoiled slightly at his hurt look. At the moment, though, she truly did not care.

"Goddamnit! I don't need you! I don't need anyone! I just want all of you out of my damn life!"

"Lina!"

Lovina should have known opening up would only cause her harm. She should have known better than to believe that anyone would ever appreciate her or anything she did. Maybe it was time to close herself off again.

As she headed back to her dorm, she realized that it was the first time she had ever fought with Madeleine. And it had all started over a guy.

* * *

Back in their shared dorm, Elizaveta was startled to hear of what had passed between her two best friends while she had been gone. Madeleine was still enraged, although she occasionally leaked a tear or two.

"I can't believe her! How is she never happy for anyone? First you, then Feli, and now me? What is HER problem?"

"'Leine, darling, I don't think you were helping the matter by pointing out all of her faults. I thought you were going to change after Arthur found Ally crying while you were ranting about her faults."

"Ally's family! We're practically sisters, even if she forgets about me sometimes. At least she never gets in the way of my life. Sure, she has a tendency to get overprotective, but she always respects my final decision, if not on the surface. I'm tired of Lovi's incessant disapproval of everything!"

"Are you willing to throw away our solid friendship of nearly three years over a little argument over Gilbert?" asked Elizaveta quietly.

"Maybe I should," replied Madeleine bitterly. "After all, he's never even noticed my existence, since he's always liked you. Now that I really think of it, no one has really ever remembered me. Not Ivan Braginski when he used me as a cushion for years. Not Arthur Kirkland, although his parents practically raised Ally and me. Not even my own parents remembered me, since they threw me up for adoption and then committed suicide. Everyone forgets me. Poor little Madeleine, with basically no friends and always pushed to the back. Maybe it's time for some new friends."

"What about me?"

"Don't say that you've never forgotten me either. What happened when you first started dating Roderich, eh? You never came back to this dorm except to sleep."

"I see," replied Elizaveta tonelessly, her heart heavy. "I'm going to grab a few of my things and spend the night at Emma and Mei's. We can talk in the morning if you want to."

As Elizaveta swept out the door with her duffel bag, Madeleine realized that it was the first time Liz had ever spent the night away from their dorm.

* * *

**A/N: Drama! Passive aggressive Maddie comes out! Wow is she harsh. But yes, she does have a very complicated backstory. I'm wondering how to put Franis in so that I have a rounded FACE family. I get the feeling he's a cousin of Maddie too, but not related to Ally. I'm probably going to write a companion story about that. And here is also Antonio, although he doesn't have much of a big part. Or does he? And Emma is Belgium, and Mei is Taiwan. I figured those three would be good friends.**


	5. Reap What You Sow, but Maybe Worse

**A/N: I made another sudden idea change! As a heads up, this fic is hitting the middle section. I'm going to finish this entire work by (hopefully) September, and then get down to fixing errors. I'll make more note of the changes down below in the deep freeze later.**

**STRONG LANGUAGE WARNING AHEAD!**

* * *

_Getting to Lovina: A Story of Hetalia Academy_

Chapter 5: Reap What You Sow, But Maybe Worse

Feliciana patted Lovina's head awkwardly as the elder sobbed nonstop into her shoulder.

"Ve~Lovi…Stop crying Lovi…Shhhhh…"

Lovina had emptied an entire box of tissues before Feliciana heard the entire story.

"Lovi, don't cry. You've got me. Even if everybody else leaves, you'll still have me, ve."

"N-not if m-ma-c-cho p-pota-ato b-bastard t-takes y-you away!"

"But why would you even think that, sorella?"

"Everyone leaves me! First Mama, then you, and now even Madeleine has left me! Why does everyone leave me?"

Feli unsuccessfully tried to hug her sister even tighter.

"Ve~Sorella. I haven't left you, and I'm not leaving you. We've stuck together since we were born. I don't think I could ever leave you. You've always protected me from everybody else, even if you didn't have to. I've just made some new friends. But you're always the most special to me."

Lovina sniffled forlornly. Feliciana took this as a sign that her ill-tempered twin was resigned on the matter.

"Did you really mean that, Feli?"

"Ve~Always."

"Can I hang about with you and potato bastard?"

"Of course."

* * *

Starting the next day, the once close-knit trio was split apart for the first time since they had become friends. Lovina scowled morosely although everyone noticed she didn't mind being in the company of Ludwig for once. Elizaveta could be seen chattering quietly with Emma Janssens and Mei Wan as she shot hopeful glances at an unresponsive Lovina. For the first time, everyone noticed the quiet, bitter girl trailing Lars Jansen (the once school stoner and Emma's Dutch half brother) and Jose Hernandez (a known smoker thought to be part of a gang).

By the end of two weeks, all of Hetalia Academy noticed a difference in the school, although few could correctly pinpoint it. The few who did kept their mouths shut.

"Hey Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzy," Gilbert chirped, dragging out her name as he slipped into the seat behind her during World History three weeks after the row.

"What, you unrefined pig-brain?"

"Giving up on Roddy yet?"

"Of course not. We're practically engaged you numbskull."

"Pity. The awesome me and my awesome five meters would make an awesome companion."

"Shut up, jackass. Class is starting."

Across the room, Madeleine watched the exchange with evident envy. Lars observed lazily from behind hooded eyes.

"Anything the matter, Maddie?"

Her tightening grip on her pencil eased as she turned to smile woefully at Lars. Once upon a time, before Lars had started and then quit pot, they had been very good friends. As kids, they had gone to the same primary school. When they had first met, he had given her a tulip. To this day, it was still her favorite flower. Tragically, Arthur confronted the stolid Dutch boy after rumors spread about his possibly abuse of drugs. Thus, Madeleine had lost her one childhood friend. That is, until they had both started at Hetalia International Academy. Lars was now completely clean of any fallacies that spread.

"Of course not. Why could you think that?"

The teacher shot them a dirty look but did nothing to silence them. Madeleine was a grade A student, and Lars was fifth in the class. However, Madeleine did not want to take the chance of a detention; stealthily, she slipped a piece of paper from her binder and scrawled quickly, _I don't see why you would think anything's wrong._

Once the boring old sap had turned back to the blackboard, she slid the folded paper onto Lars' desk. His lips quirking up in a smirk, he scribbled quickly. Nonchalantly, he flicked the paper under her desk. She gave him a look, to which he only shrugged.

_**I know you too well. It's that damn Prussian.**_

_Eff you. _

_**I thought you were supposed to be shy and quiet Daddy's little girl.**_

_Not now. I don't think I can go back to who I was. Don't bring the albino douche up._

_**Ouch. Sore spot.**_

_Don't push me Lars._

_**Wait. Someone wants to talk to you.**_

_**FUCK YOU BITCH**_

_Nice Lovina. _

_**What goddamn happened to you, asshole? I thought we were supposed to be friends. I thought I could trust you. I thought we were supposed to help each other. **_

_What happened to your silent treatment? I thought the high and mighty Italian was too good for a dumb little girl like me. Getting lonely while watching your sister play tonsil tennis with her beloved potato freak?_

_**Look, I was going to apologize. I guess a bitch like you doesn't need my meager little apology. I'm sorry your not giving us another chance. **_

_There never was a us. I don't need your apology._

_**I'm goddamn fucking sorry anyways, assface. Even if this fucking apology is too good for you.**_

"Anything you would like to share with the class, Misses Vargas and Williams?"

"No ma'am," replied Madeleine softly. "Lovina was just handing me the piece of paper I dropped."

The Italian's red-eyed glare was enough to prompt the teacher back to the dry, repetitive lesson. Lars passed her a new piece of paper.

_**Damn, Mads. Don't be so harsh.**_

_I'm tired of her shit._

_**What makes you think she's not tired of yours. God, Mads, I'm not sayin you're bad or shit, but everyone's got their own shit they can't deal with. Look at Bonnefoy and Kirkland. They've been fighting each other over Jones for the past year. They both know the idiot can't tell a thing. Carriedo and his blind passes at Vargas sr are coming to nothing. Your precious albino jerk has been trying to get into bed with Elizaveta since primary school. You think the so-called "bad friends trio" fights over their shit? They goddamn help each over through it. You and Vargas and Eliz did that. Why don't go back to it?**_

_Since when did you get so Dr. Phil?_

_**Since I met you. Now go make up with Eliz first. She's gonna take you back faster and smooth things over with Vargas. I'll try talk to Emma if she'll listen to me. Admit it. You need them.**_

_Where have you been all my goddamn life here?_

_**You'll know later.**_

* * *

Lovina felt strangely lighter after her fumbled apologies to Elizaveta and Madeleine. Liz had been easy. Her Hungarian friend was overjoyed that the irate Italian was finally talking to her. Three weeks had barely subdued the stubborn Italian, but after Feli tearfully begged her, she unwillingly agreed to, at the very least, attempt mending the broken relationship with her two former best friends. Lovina was secretly grateful to Feli, not that she would tell her twin, of course.

With a sigh, Lovina trudged back to her dorm after a long day's worth of work. A few feet away, Antonio snuck a forlorn gaze in her direction. Lovina's stomach twisted with guilt as the Spaniard heaved a sigh and slunk away. Perhaps she should not have taken her anger out on the idiot. But no, now he left her alone now. It was what she had wanted all along. Lovina would not let her conscience get the better of her.

Elizaveta had already made plans to spend the weekend with

* * *

Lovina when Madeleine shyly approached her. The light-haired girl immediately tensed up as the blonde approached her.

"Look, Liz…"

"I don't want to hear it."

Madeleine quailed under the taller girl's frosty look.

"I-"

"Yes, you. You've hurt both me and Lovi beyond relief. You've abandoned us for the past few weeks without even a civil word. You've picked up on the most sensitive sores. We get it. We're not good enough for you. You're tired of us. It's ok. But I'm still very hurt. You can take your crap and leave."

The Canadian watched in a frozen shock as Elizaveta turned on her heel and left. Before she even knew it, Lars was at her side.

"You're crying," he said, uncharacteristically gentle.

"I'm fine," she protested weakly, but she didn't remove the arm he put around her.

"No, you're not. Come with me."

"I've really screwed up this time haven't I? Last time it was Ally, but she forgave me quickly. Although that's just her. I don't think I'll be forgiven this time. Maybe I deserve it."

"You probably do, but it's not like we all don't make mistakes."

"Where are we going?" Madeleine was suddenly sharp and alert.

"My dorm."

"But the rules-"

"No buts. You need someone, and I don't give a damn about the rules. Jose's out with his girlfriend for the night to lose their innocence, so you get his bed. You know me well enough to know that I wouldn't take advantage of you. You know you can't go back to that dorm tonight and face her again. So just come with me. We'll use the back stairwell so the old wheezer who's in charge of this building won't know anything."

Madeleine mumbled something obscene under her breath. Lars smirked.

"You just hate that I'm always right."

* * *

**A/N: No, they're not going to do anything M rated! My feeling is that Lars is all cool and nonchalant on the outside, but he's a big softie when it comes to Maddie. They've technically been friends since childhood. And no, Maddie hasn't just suddenly turned to him again. They just weren't as close when they started at Hetalia due to meddling little Arthur. So, yes, a new pairing is added to the list, and another is taken off. I'm sure you know which ones. ^^**

**P.S. Don't you think Valentine's Day is coming up soon?**

**R&R!**


	6. Just When Life Couldn't Get Worse

**A/N: Thank You reviewers! I'm so grateful for your wonderful and encouraging comments. ^^ I'll only take this time to disclaim that I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

_Getting to Lovina: A Story of Hetalia Academy_

Chapter 6: Just When Life Couldn't Get Worse

It was exactly one week after Elizaveta and Lovina made up that everyone began preparations for Valentine's Day. The said day was coming up the next weekend, and there was not one idle mind in the school.

"I really don't know what to get Roderich," commented Elizaveta sadly as she strolled with Emma and Lovina after class on a workless Friday afternoon.

Lovina scowled slightly but said nothing. The holiday was excessively sickening to the brunette. Any mention of it caused her to wave her fists and stomp.

"You should give him something extremely special," replied Emma with a wink.

Lovina gave her a look to which she only grinned. It was amazing to Elizaveta how the two girls had never met in their four years at Hetalia together. They made a phenomenal pair of friends; Emma knew when to tease Lovina and when to stop, while Lovina found trust in the easy-going girl. Mentally, the Hungarian slapped herself for not having introduced them earlier. Emma would have made a better friend than…No, Elizaveta would not think about Madeleine now. Not when she had finally just made up with Lovina. Madeleine was history. Since Madeleine's attempts at an apology, the two of them barely talked when they were in the dorm together. The Canadian only came back to get necessities and to sleep occasionally. But speaking of the girl…

"Hello Lars."

Emma was looking frostily at her half-brother. The two of them had had a cordial and warm relationship until Emma had found out that Lars was her older brother by a few months from an affair her father had. Originally, lying, the man said that Lars was the son of his deceased sister who had no other relatives to turn to and had brought the then ten-year-old boy home. Emma found out the truth during her first year at Hetalia. After the death of her mother, things went downhill for the half-siblings.

Lars gave a curt, cool nod. "Emma."

At his side, Madeleine stared at Lovina and Elizaveta hopefully. Her look was blatantly ignored by the two girls. As the silent exchange went on between the three girls, the two siblings were also looking at each other with extremely strained expressions.

"Hey guys! I though you weren't coming out today…"

Mei stopped in her tracks with Xiang Lee right behind her. Eyeing the standstill emotionlessly, he silently and unconsciously put a hand on Mei's shoulder. Everyone turned to look at the newcomers.

"Hey Mei," greeted Emma with a forced smile. "What brings you here today?"

Before the Taiwanese girl could give a reply, Lovina announced that she needed to get some tomatoes and left the awkward group to themselves. Without a backwards glance at Madeleine, the irritated Italian walked straight into the closest grocery store.

"Just my luck," she muttered angrily under her breath, "Everything's been going great and then things just turn-"

"Lo siento! Lo siento! I didn't see-"

"Watch where-"

Lovina stared at Antonio as they both remained shock-still on the ground from their collision. The Spaniard's bag of tomatoes was scattered all over the ground.

Not wanting the tomatoes to go to waste, Lovina quickly began to pick up the juicy red fruits. She told herself it was to save the tomatoes and to avoid talking to the boy and not to help him. Seeing her work reminded Antonio that his precious cargo was on the ground; consequently, he got to work as well. Lovina dumped her load into his bag without looking at him.

"There you go bastard," she said, preparing to walk into the store to purchase her own bag.

"Wait!"

Lovina turned around but did not look at him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Do you want some of my tomatoes?"

Now, Lovina had to look up at him. He was smiling brightly, holding out a bag of the reddest, plumpest tomatoes she had ever seen. Her mouth watered at the sight. She was about to reach out for the bag when she realized who the giver was. She looked away quickly.

"I can get my own damn tomatoes."

"Oh," he replied sadly, retracting his arm and put the bag back into the larger paper bag he had been holding.

For reasons unknown, Lovina's stomach began to twist uncomfortably in guilt. Before she could even begin to comprehend what she was doing she stuck out a hand to stop him.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Antonio at the sight was Lovina's flaming red cheeks.

"L-look, I-I a-apologize for…I apologize for what happened that day on the field."

Antonio looked at her with confusion for a few minutes before realization dawned on his face. Then he grinned like a maniac and wrapped up the small Italian into a tight hug.

"Awwww! Que linda, Lina! You look like un tomate! You don't have to apologize. Everything is a-okay with boss!"

"Ch-ch-chigi! Why are you calling yourself boss, dumbass?" screeched the squashed Italian. "I knew I shouldn't have apologized!"

"Ve? Sorella? Are you ok?"

Everyone in the store was staring at the loud couple. Lovina was extremely chagrined to find some of her classmates, including her sister and the potato bastard, in the crowd.

Ludwig was extremely embarrassed, tugging gently on his girlfriend's arm in an attempt to get away from the scene. Unfortunately, Feli was too dense to get his signal. Instead of blending into the crowd, she dragged him straight into the hullabaloo with her crazy sister and tomato-obsessed boy. From the death glare Lovina was sending him from Antonio's arms, he had a feeling he could be the brunt of her anger.

"Goddamnit sorella, why are you carrying wurst and potatoes!"

Yes, Ludwig definitely needed to call his father for the war helmet in their garage.

* * *

The moment Lovina burst out of the store with a small bag of Antonio's tomatoes. The boy in question was at her heels, exclaiming over her cuteness. The group standing near the place immediately split up as they continued to create a raucous.

Taking the opportunity of the distraction, Lars quietly pulled Madeleine into the nearest ice cream shop. Xiang and Mei left together with the latter chuckling happily while the former shook his head in disbelief. Elizaveta was happily recording everything Lovina and Antonio were doing as Emma cheered her on.

In the end, Antonio gave half of his tomatoes to Lovina, who never passed up a chance to get them for free. Elizaveta had enough footage of the adorableness for her and Emma to coo over for the next ten years, further increasing Lovina's rage and Antonio's bubbliness. Having nowhere to spread her fury, Lovina decided to attack Ludwig. Panicked, the well-muscled German sprinted into the boys' room and phoned his father. An understandably miffed Mr. Beilschmidt complied with his younger son's pleas for the World War II helmet that had passed down through the family.

"Sorella! Ve! Why are you trying to skin Luddy?"

Little did any of them know just how more hectic their life was to be.

* * *

**A/N: Just to clarify, Jose is Cuba, Lars is Netherlands, Xiang is Hong Kong, and Ludwig's daddy is Germania. In addition, these guys go to a six year private school, where first years are the equivalent of seventh graders and sixth years are the equivalent of seniors for you Americans out there. For everyone else, I do not really know how else to explain the school system. If you've got questions, I'll be more than happy to answer them through PM or in the next chapter or whatever chapter it is. Here are the years of the people we've met or heard of so far:**

**3rd: Mei**

**4th: Lovina, Feli, Maddie, Eliz, Lars, Emma, Ally, Antonio, Ludwig, Sakura, Jose, Xiang**

**5th: Francis, Gilbert, Arthur, Heracles, Roderich**

**6th: Ivan, Yao**

**Gilbert failed world history because he was only interested in Prussian history. He's retaking it.**

**There are more characters on the next chapter who I'll explain more about and give more details to later. I've really finished it, and I will be publishing it in about...In a few hours or maybe even minutes after this one. ^^ Speaking of which, after I finish Getting to Lovina, I'm writing a companion fic about the Nordics at Hetalia. I'm not revealing the fem!characters yet, seeing as you'll see a great deal of them in the next chapter. Speaking of which, who could make a good couple with Iceland? I have one in mind so far, but it seems like Iceland always seems to be the lonely one of the Nordics.**

**Is anyone interested in a one-shot about Maddie's backstory?**

**And to those of you who feel bad for Maddie, don't worry, I do too. ^^ But I love Matthew more. *snuggles my calculator which has mochi!Canada on the back***

**Since I just remembered, someone asked about why Antonio calls Lovina "Lina." Ok, here's why: As much as I LOVE "Lovi," I felt like Tonio should have his own special nickname for Lovi. So yes, he does try to call her Lovi in Chapter 2, but in the end, he went with Lina. ^^ So that would be why. ^^**

**And for you PruCan and NetCan shippers out there, it'll be addressed next chapter. ^^ Valentine's Day. ^^**


	7. Whatever You Call Love

**A/N: Looooooooooooooooooong chapter ahead!**

* * *

_Getting to Lovina: A Story of Hetalia Academy_

Chapter 7: Whatever You Call Love

Lovina arose early (a rare feat) on Saturday. Finally the weekend had come. She could finally go back to sleep…

"Lovi! Wake UP!"

Suddenly, her warm, beautiful blankets were cruelly ripped away from her body. Immediately, she jerked up into a standing position, ready to yell at whoever had the balls to disrupt her beauty sleep. Before the pugnacious brunette could get a word out of her mouth, she was bombarded by a hyperactive blonde.

"We are going to be spending the entire day together," gushed the supremely cheerful Belgian. "Just you and me! Eliz is out with her darling Rodderich, Mei is trying to confess to Xiang, so just it's you and me! Yay for Singles' Awareness Day!"

"Are you supposed to so happy about something like that?" mumbled Lovina unhappily as Emma shoved her and a heap of clothes and accessories into the bathroom.

"Of course!" replied Emma grinning. "It's a good time to snare in desperate boys."

"You're kidding me."

"Now get dressed! We've got work to do."

The moment the bathroom door was slammed in her face, Lovina groaned. There was no way to stop Emma once she was excited. Lovina scowled fiercely as she examined the clothing Emma had chosen for her. A much too short green skirt that could only have been Feliciana's was the unfortunate victim that hit the door. The next to go was the off the shoulder white shirt that had to be Elizaveta's. Lovina glared at the matching white shoes that were her own.

"I'm not letting you out until you're dressed!"

"What is your problem, you damn flower?"

"You need to have fun!"

"Screw you!"

"Love ya too, darling! Now get dressed."

Half an hour later, Lovina emerged, glowering ferociously as she adjusted the black headband adorning her head.

"Why couldn't you have just chosen my clothes?"

"Your skirts weren't short enough and your shirts weren't right for the occasion. Only those shoes were the perfect match."

"I'm keeping the headband."

"Consider it a gift."

"You're not going to regret that, are you? Because there's no way in hell I'm giving it back."

Emma grinned wide enough to split her face in half. Lovina had a generally unpleasant feeling about the day.

"I won't if we leave right now."

"Wait! Where are we going?"

"It's a secret!"

It was a surprise the whole school didn't fall down from Lovina's cries of indignation from being dragged out unwillingly by Emma.

* * *

Madeleine shifted nervously as she watched Gilbert from behind a wall. She clutched the box of maple-flavored crème cookies so tightly that she was close to crushing them. Impatiently, she waited for Gilbert to separate from Francis and Antonio.

"Kesesesese! Have fun you two! Let the awesome me know what happens."

Finally. Madeleine quickly adjusted her hair and let out one final sigh. It was show time.

"Hi-hi Gilbert."

"Hey there birdie! Who are ya?"

Madeleine fought to keep calm. "I'm in your history class, and I-"

"Oh, you're that one chick who used to be Lizzy's friend. Hey, can you tell me what her favorite flower is this year? It keeps on changing and the awesome me is gonna get it right this year."

"I-"

"You can help me, right birdie? Wait, who wouldn't want to help the awesome me?"

"Gilbert, I-l-"

"What's the matter? You don't know? Oh well, the awesome me will find out myself. Bye birdie!"

Surprising, Madeleine didn't feel too crushed about his rejection; however, she felt tears gathering at the corners of her eyes from being so invisible. Before she could angrily swipe them away, a single, beautiful fuchsia tulip was thrust into her face. She stared in amazement at boy with wind-blown blonde hair who stood rigidly as his arm continued to hold out the flower. It was a hard achievement, since she had to cran her neck to peer into his eyes.

"How…"

"Look, Maddie, I know you've been pining after the damn albino since we started here. I get it. But I'm the one who's always been here for you. I'm the one who really cares about you. I don't give a damn about what Arthur says or does, but I do give a damn about you. I don't care anymore if you give two shits about me, but I just need you to know about how I feel about you."

"Lars…"

"What?"

"I think I'm the world's biggest idiot and the luckiest girl there is."

He stared at her incredulously, as if she had just declared that she hated maple syrup. She ignored his look and took the tulip from his hand, replacing it with the box of cookies. She flashed him a grateful smile.

"I believe these are rightfully yours. They probably were all along."

"Oi, you bloody druggie!"

"Run!"

* * *

"You bloody frog, what do you think you're doing!"

Arthur Kirkland was livid. First, he had caught Madeleine with Lars Jansen, of all people, while searching for a certain American. Before he could unleash his completely and utterly true powers, the couple ran away and quite literally disappeared. Huffing in irritation, he stomped around the school only to find the object of his earlier search being molested by Francis Bonnefoy.

"Ohonhon! There is ze punk. What are you doing on zis day of l'amour, Angleterre?"

"Get your filthy hands off of MY Allison!"

"Artie! Francis said he had something to tell me. Can you wait?"

"No, I can't bloody damn well wait!"

The Frenchman smirked smugly at the enraged British boy. Allison blinked confusedly, alternating her gaze between Francis and Arthur.

"Wait. Did you say 'MY Allison,' Iggy?"

"N-no! Of course I didn't! Why would I say something as ridiculously blasphemous as that?" shot out Arthur, blushing madly to the roots of his bright yellow hair.

"Awwwwww! Artie! I knew I was your friend!"

At that, Francis turned even smugger and snaked an arm around Allison's waist. Sadly, he was denied. Before the perverted blonde could accomplish his goal, the enthusiastic cheerleader pounced onto Arthur and started glomping him.

"Artie! You're my best friend too! Even if you're a terrible cook, and you see those fairies, you're still my bestest friend in the world!"

"I-i-idiot! T-that's not what I meant!"

"But Artie! I thought we were friends."

"Allison, I-"

Francis sensed that he had lost his opportunity to confess. Giving the Brit a mock salute sadly, he slunk away from the scene, pretending to be nonchalant. To even at further prove his point, he whistled a little. Neither the Brit or the American noticed his departure.

"You brought me chocolate, Iggy! That's so nice. A hero can always use some chocolate."

"Allison-"

"Wait, are those roses? Who are they for? Who are ya crushing on old man-"

Arthur had finally had enough of Allison's incessant babbling and decided to shut her up with the first method that came to his mind.

"Did you just kiss me, Artie?"

"N-n-no!"

"That's not fair! The hero should be the one to initiate the first kiss. I was supposed to kiss you first! Why didn't you give me any warning?"

"It's heroine, you nincompoop, not hero. It's a disgrace to the Queen's E-"

The chocolate and the flowers were completely forgotten for about five minutes.

"I declare you my Iggy!"

"W-what! Idiot!"

* * *

Nora Bondevik was quietly discussing a project with Yao Wang when the Chinese boy received an anonymous package brought to him by first year Raivis Galante.

"This is strange, aru."

Nora looked curiously at the package. "Anything wrong, Yao?"

"Not really. But it is a scarf and sunflowers with a note saying, 'You will be my snow queen,' aru. That is very strange. I do not know who it could be, aru."

Privately, Nora shuddered at the thought of the giver of the strange package, but she did not inform Yao of the mysterious person's identity. Raivis stood trembling in fear, waiting for Yao to say something to him.

"Did the giver say anything, aru?"

"H-he s-said th-that y-you should m-meet him a-at t-the e-entrance t-to the s-second f-floor of the b-boys' d-dorm."

Yao shrugged and stood to go. "I will see you later, aru."

"You really shouldn't go, Yao," warned Nora.

"I want to see who it is. Bye, Nora, aru."

Nora shook her head as she bent her head over her books once more. The rest of the library was concealed from her view by her long blonde hair. It was just the way she liked it. A nice, quiet afternoon with just her books and no one to bother her.

"Norgie…" whined a familiar, maddening voice.

She raised her eyes to find herself face to face with Anders Densen.

"What do you want, anko?"

The infuriating Dane kissed her lightly on the nose.

"Come on Norgie. It's Valentine's Day. Get away from those unawesome books. I wanna show you something."

A small corner of her mouth twitched.

"Who said I wanted to spend it with you?"

"But Nooooooorgie," he whined, giving her the puppy eyes. "We've been best friends for since we were first years!"

The right corner of her mouth was trying hard not to lift up. She had to shift slightly in her seat to avoid looking at his earnest face.

"Who says I'm your friend?"

"You're my giiiiiirlfriend! You should be spending the day with meeeeeee."

"Who says I'm your girlfriend?"

That traitorous corner of her mouth was starting to lift up in a smile.

"Norge!"

"What?"

"Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Since when have I been mean to 'Your Highness' the 'King of Northern Europe'?"

Suddenly, Ander's eyes began to glint mischievously. Nora took that as a very, very bad sign. Without any warning whatsoever, she found herself being carried bridal-style by Anders as he sprinted out of the library. She was startled to find him dragging her bag of beloved books in the dirt.

"Anko! Put me DOWN!"

"No! You're coming with me so we can spend this day properly and make Berwald jealous."

"Idiot, everyone's staring at us."

Anders took this as a prime opportunity to kiss his girlfriend in front of everyone.

"I'm just awesome like that!"

"Idiot…"

"Jeg elsker dig!"

Somehow Nora still managed to smile.

* * *

**A/N: Anders is Denmark, and Nora is fem!Norway.**

**I changed my mind halfway through, and this day will be finished NEXT chapter. Muhahaha. And yes! Lars does have a crush on Maddie. ^^ Yay! I myself am both a PruCan and NetCan shipper. I generally like it better when it's Canfem!Pru and Netfem!Can. I have no idea why. At the beginning of this fic, I was actually going to do CubaCan. Then, I changed my mind and wanted to do PruCan. After rethinking the personalities of the characters and my interpretation, I realized my Gilbert is just way too into Elizaveta to turn around and go to Madeleine. And then, I read some NetCan fics. So I just went with the next choice. NetCan. ^^ Hope ya guys liked! Next Chapter will be coming soon. I need to finish writing it, but it is coming along nicely. And yes, I know! No Tonio this chapter. But expect A LOT of him next chapter. ^^ After all, we've seen two-thirds of the BFT, and we know they have something planned. We now know what Gil and Francis were planning. So, will Tonio be the only one to succeed? Dun dun dun dun!**

**My OTPs of this Chapter:**

**NorDen**

**UsUk**


	8. Whatever You Call Love pt 2

**A/N: Yay! I've converted people! I'm glad that the adorableness was enough. Thanks reviewers! I'll just quickly disclaim, and let you guys read.**

**P.S. Does anyone remember that little reward I had for the 15th reviewer? Would that person step up for their prize? If you don't want it, it goes to the 16th, and so on.**

* * *

_Getting to Lovina: A Story of Hetalia Academy_

Chapter 8: Whatever You Call Love, pt 2

Mari Hallsonar-Bondevik snorted in indignation as she watched her stepsister being carried by Anders Densen. She had no idea whatsoever why her sister was dating the immature idiot who acted like an underfed dog. Hopefully, Nora would soon see the error of her ways and dump the maddening Dane. In all reality though, Mari seriously doubted it. Nora might deny that she cared for Anders, but everyone knew she would die if they broke up.

Shaking her head in disgust at the scene (and in knowing that he would probably be her future brother-in-law), Mari decided to redirect her attention to the other pair of Nordics attending their school. Steadying her perch on the tree branch, she dug her video camera out of her shoulder bag and started taping Tino and Berwald.

"Su-Su-san! What is that?"

"Fl'w'rs f'r m'w'fe."

"I'm a boy!"

"B't y'r st'll m'w'fe. 'r 't le'st y'w'll be."

"Su-san!"

"S'rry, T'no. D'ya l'ke th' fl'w'rs?"

"Thank you, Su-san! Here's something we can eat. Do you want to just eat lunch here?"

"'F c'rse. 'nyth'ng f'r m'wfe."

"Su-san! Eeeeeep! Why are you looking at me like that?"

"S'rry. Th' f'od's n'ce."

"That's good."

Mari chuckled as she continued to film the various adorable little gestures Berwald and Tino made towards each other. She was going to earn a fortune from Elizaveta for this video. There were so many possibilities as to the ways she could spend it. She would finally get the latest puffin figurine she had seen in the store the other day. While she was at it, she could even get a rifle to ward Anders off with. Perhaps Tino would give her lessons.

As she continued her afternoon spying activities from her trusty treetop branches, Mari was infinitely glad for her single status. Between getting footage of Tino and Berwald to chaperoning Nora and Anders, she had plenty to do. She also had a good bit of money to earn as well.

* * *

In a different corner of the school, Sakura Honda was filming Feli and Ludwig on their romantic afternoon picnic. Or as romantic as it would be with a stiff German and a dense Italian. Sakura was trying very hard to suppress giggles at Ludwig's awkwardness with handling Feliciana still. They were adorable to watch and even more enjoyable to film.

Sakura debated with herself on whether or not to share the footage with Elizaveta. After all, she could sell it to the Hungarian and make a very tidy sum out of the deal; however, she lacked a present for her friend's birthday, and she could most definitely use this as something to give.

The petite Japanese girl was mentally arguing with herself so intently that she was nearly startled by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Speedily setting her camera down, she turned around to face a tall handsome boy with emerald green eyes and unruly brown hair. She tilted her head slightly, as if to inquire the reason of his presence.

"Hello, Heracles-kun. What brings you here?"

The Greek boy blinked sleepily. Rubbing his eyes with his left hand, he blushed slightly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to visit the pet shop in town with me. I heard that one of their cats had a new brood of kittens, and the owner says we're welcome to go and help out."

"Of course, Heracles-kun. I am very glad that you gave this offer. It was very kind of you."

Without another word, Sakura packed up her belongings and followed Heracles to the main office. Once they were off-campus, Heracles took one look at the sky and frowned.

"Is something wrong, Heracles-kun?"

"It seems like it might rain," he replied, looking away.

"Ah. Should we hurry to the shop? I do not believe either one of us has an umbrella."

"Yeah."

Unluckily for the couple, the downpour began even before they were near the shop. Even worse, they were also too far from the school to turn back in time. Without any other choice, they sprinted for the pet shop.

Once inside, Heracles quickly stuffed his hair inside a white cap. Sakura thought it strange, but decided not to comment yet. Before either one of them could say anything to the other, a kindly, plump lady approached them.

"Heracles! Hello! Who's your friend?"

"Hello, Athene. This is Sakura. Sakura, this is my aunt."

The lady in question snorted. "We're cousins. Don't make me sound so old."

She looked a great deal like the Greek boy, seeing as they had the same curly brown hair and calm green eyes. Interestingly, she was a head shorter than Heracles and only a few inches taller than Sakura. The small Asian girl took note of this and inclined her head politely.

"Hello, Athene-san. It is nice to meet you."

The corners of Athene's eyes crinkled pleasantly at the sight of the girl.

"It's very nice to meet you too. I've heard quite a bit about you."

Sakura looked to Heracles in confusion, but he was giving Athene a pointed look. The short woman raised her hands in surrender. With a shrug, she directed them towards the kitties and left them alone.

"What did your cousin mean?" inquired Sakura shyly as they petted the furry little creatures.

"Oh, nothing. Athene likes to embarrass me in front of friends."

"I see."

They sat in silence for a while. Sakura glanced at Heracles, wondering about his hat. Finally, she decided that it wouldn't hurt to be more straightforward than she usually was with the Greek boy.

"Why did you put your hair in a cap once we got in, Heracles-kun?" she questioned softly, stroking a kitten under its chin.

Heracles kept his gaze down, not answering the question. Just as Sakura thought that she should apologize, he spoke up.

"My hair tends to frizz up in embarrassing ways when it gets wet."

Timidly, she leaned closer and took off his cap. He continued to look down, not wanting to look into her pristine brown eyes.

"I do not see anything wrong with your hair."

He looked up, expecting to see a strained expression upon her face. Instead, he found himself face to face with one of Sakura's rare smiles. He could not help but smile back.

"You would be the first."

Lovina was enraged. First, she

* * *

had to endure Emma squealing over how cute Elizaveta and Roderich looked on their Valentine's Day date; when it was interrupted by Gilbert trying to give Elizaveta daisies, Lovina then had to endure the hyper girl's ranting. Then, she was dragged by the shrieking Belgian to the spot where Allison F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland were being more than extremely intimate with each other. As if that hadn't been enough, Emma decided to spy on Feliciana and Ludwig as they ate cake together. Finally, it had started to rain, of all things.

"Is it even legal for you to be this happy?" she grunted as the two of them hid from the rain under the awning of one of the buildings.

"Yes! Of course it is! It is THE day for absolute adorableness and loveliness. How can I not be happy?"

Just as Lovina was about to open her mouth to spew obscenities at Emma, the blonde girl decided to drag her to the other side of the building just because she had heard Vash Zwingli's voice.

"How can you even want to be near that gun-crazy bastard?" grumbled Lovina as they raced down the side of the building.

"I promised Lilli I'd keep her big brother away since she wants to spend the day in peace. My flirting skills are rusty and HE is the PERFECT subject."

And indeed, they did find Vash spewing out profanity in four different languages at a group of first years that included Lilli Zwingli. The moment the Swiss girl saw Emma, she made a gesture of desperation. Emma winked in reply then tapped the fuming Swiss boy on the shoulder.

"What?" he demanded, glaring at her.

"You seem to be rather lonely today."

"So?"

The moment Vash seemed to be completely engrossed in glowering at Emma, Lilli and her friends made their escape. Lovina stood awkwardly nearby, biting her lip to avoid screaming at the Belgian girl.

"Any reason why?"

"Why would it matter to you?"

Wait, was Vash blushing? Emma was grinning maniacally, and Lovina had a feeling that the two blondes would be heading off together in a few minutes. With one last glare, Lovina turned away from Emma. And indeed, the Italian's assumptions were right. Vash and Emma were seen by many astonished students to be walking together before and after dinner.

Leaving Emma and Vash, Lovina slowly wandered towards the music building. Her friends had told her the day before that it would be empty today of all people. Although Lovina was by no means an excellent musician, she was a decent dancer. Upon hearing the news of the vacancy of the building on this dreadful day, Lovina had made up her mind to spend it there in the dance studio. What harm could there be in her practicing if everyone was gone?

By the time Lovina was in the dark, silent building, she felt too tired to dance. She denied that she was too upset or jealous. After all, what was there to be jealous of? It wasn't as if she was the only fourth year alone today. Mari Hallssonar-Bondevik was single, and so was Toris Lorinaitis. And of course, Antonio, otherwise known as tomato bastard, was as well.

Just as Lovina was ready to give up the notion and simply go back to her dorm and sleep, the sound of guitar strumming caught her ear. Her curiosity was immediately aroused. Without meaning to, she began to walk towards the sound. Edging nearer and nearer, she found that it was actually an Italian love song, and a very, very nice voice was singing it along with the guitar. At this point, Lovina could no longer restrain herself. She silently opened the door of the lighted room and poked her head in.

"Amo amo  
e' qualcosa che si muove  
su' e giù per lo stomaco  
piu' freddo della neve  
Amo amo  
e' un buco alla ciambella  
la sua dolcezza effimera  
la rende cosi' bella"

No. It couldn't be. Lovina kicked herself, and yet, her eyes were not mistaken. There he was, strumming a guitar and singing one of her favorite songs. Someone up there really wanted to play a joke on her.

Before she could escape, the bastard looked up and saw her head in the doorway. His fine emerald eyes lit up in a most cheerful smile.

"Lina! Come in!"

Now that he had seen her, there was no escape. Unwillingly, she dragged herself in and placed herself on one of the many chairs in the room. Antonio was still grinning merrily, strumming random chords on his guitar. Lovina huffed irritably and folded her arms over her chest.

"What the hell are you doing here, idiot?"

Antonio just shrugged and continued to strum happily.

"Shouldn't you be out breaking hearts or crap?"

"There's only one heart I'm out for, and I don't intend to break it."

Lovina rolled her eyes. "You're so cheesy."

He gave a noncommittal wave and gently put down his guitar. Putting his arms behind his head, he leaned back in his chair. The action should have looked extremely suave and cool, but unfortunately for the Spaniard, he leaned much too far back. He blinked in bewilderment, rubbing his head.

"¿Que? Why am I on the ground? No lo entiendo."

Lovina couldn't help it. Seeing the idiot sprawled on the ground from trying to pull a cool move was just too much. Without even pausing to think about it, she guffawed. Antonio frowned at her, but it didn't even register in her system. The hysterical Italian just continued to laugh her guts out.

"Lina? It's not very nice to laugh at someone who just fell on the ground."

"But-but-Ahhaha, you look so very stupid and funny from falling over! Ah-Hey! What the hell was that for, bastard?"

Antonio smiled innocently at Lovina, who was now sprawled on the floor next to him.

"I thought you would like to experience the feeling as well."

"You bastard!"

Before Lovina could even get to her feet, Antonio was out the door.

"Haha! Bet you can't catch me!"

Although Lovina hated to admit, Antonio had just improved her day infinitely.

Antonio wondered idly if Lovina would agree to eat spaghetti with him that evening.

All in all, Hetalia Academy managed to somehow survive the insanity that came with Valentine's Day. The teachers sighed and shook their heads, grateful that the building was still standing. The students were glad that most of the population had reached happy ending. And as for our main characters; well, let's just say they're a bit occupied with spaghetti right now.

* * *

**A/N: So no, not too much Spamano action, but hey, it's a start. ^^ Anyone else a Giripan fan? And yes, I know, I made Iceland single and wrote some really, really bad SuFin. But I hope that over all, that was satisfying. The next chapter deals with the aftereffects. ^^**

**And the song Antonio was singing was "Una su un milone" by Alex Britti. I hope my Italian copy and paste wasn't wrong!**

**In addition, I hope my crappy third year Spanish wasn't too bad.**

**So, wow! Almost three consecutive speedy updates. But you know what that means. Yes, I need some time to reload and write up the next chapter, which will be a few weeks in the making. You're absolutely welcome to review during that time, and as you know, I LOVE reviews!**

**I have about seventeen chapters and an epilogue planned out. Any suggestions or challenges you would like to throw at me? I'm keeping this rated T, so nothing carnal or too violent. But I am willing to take on the first five challenges for this fic aimed at me. Anyone up for it?**

**P.S: Yes, I know Mari has a boy's Icelandic last name. It will be explained in the Nordic series that I'm planning to write.**

**EDIT: I almost forgot! This chapter is dedicated to the victims of the tragedy in Norway and the trainwreck in China! I named my Denmark long before the tragedy in Norway, so I was pretty shocked to see the horrible guy had the same name as Anders. R.I.P all lost people, and I wish the best to the survivors and the families who had to endure the loss of a loved one.**


	9. Bittersweet, Just Like Dark Chocolate

**A/N: Warning: Some strong language.**

**But anyhow, I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**Now continue and read. I'll post some important info at the bottom. ^^**

* * *

_Getting to Lovina: A Story of Hetalia Academy_

Chapter 9: Bittersweet, Just Like Dark Chocolate

Lovina settled herself comfortably into her seat in Algebra II as Ms. Vanderbilt cleared her throat at the lectern. Antonio sat grinning in the seat next to the bored Italian, doodling tomatoes on his notebook as he began to tune out the class. Although math was by no means her best subject (after all, she had gotten in on an art scholarship), Lovina began to pay more interest in the Spaniard's doodles rather than the lecture about FOILing or whatever. The brunette glanced at the delicious fruits with her head rested on her right hand, contemplating on how she would get help on the topic of Algebra later, when the unexpected happened.

"Miss Vargas? Mr. Carriedo?"

Her head whipped around quickly. The stern, bespectacled behemoth of a woman at the head of the classroom glared at them. Antonio continued to smile in his most charming way. However he managed to do that was beyond Lovina's comprehension.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Would either one of you like to graph this equation for me?"

Lovina's breath caught in her throat. Graph? But she hadn't been paying attention! How could she graph something she didn't even know how to? She looked at tomato bastard from the corner of her eye, but he didn't even seem slightly fazed.

"No es una problema, Sra. Vanderbilt! I can graph it!"

To both the hulking woman and Lovina's surprise, he cheerfully strode towards the board and quickly drew a parabola at the correct line. The whole class was as silent as a dead cat (sorry Heracles and Sakura) for an entire minute.

"You may be seated, Mr. Carriedo. I trust that Miss Vargas can ask you for the methods after class so that she does not fall behind on homework."

Lovina's face was crimson as her school tie as the entire class passed her a glance.

"Yes, Ms. Vanderbilt."

Antonio grinned broadly at her.

"Why don't we eat lunch together, mi quierda?"

"NO!"

"Miss Vargas, one more word out of you and it's detention!"

* * *

At another end of the classroom, Jose and Lars were also not paying attention to the lecture. Due to the fact that Madeleine was not in this class, Lars was finding himself to be blissfully bored. Jose took note of this. With all of the practiced stealth of a person who frequently breaks rules under the teachers' noses, he passed a note to Lars.

**You seem to be bored.**

Lars rolled his eyes, but passed it back.

_**Its wednesday for crying out loud. why are you passing me notes like a girl?**_

**Do you want to get chewed out like Vargas sr by the massive heap of fat woman? Hell no for me. **

_**Whatever**_

**Don't avoid the question like a girl**

_**Says the one acting like a girl**_

**You're just jealous cuz I had fun time on v day with my GIRLFRIEND**

_**Dude, stop acting like a girl I have a girlfriend so I can't be jealous**_

**And that would be**

_**Mads**_

**Damn you move fast**

**Hey**

**Answer the note**

**I am not acting girly I am very manly**

**LARS**

**DAMN YOU**

Lars only smirked in his typical nonchalant way as Jose glared at him. It seemed like everything in life had gotten better after he had started dating Madeleine. Speaking of his gorgeous Canadian girlfriend, it was time for lunch. He looked forward to seeing her at their usual spot.

* * *

After her dreadful morning, Madeleine was ready to be cuddled and comforted by Lars. Elizaveta had burst in late to their first class together, crying, and no one knew the reason why. Seeing the aggressive and fierce girl sobbing like a young child made Madeleine realize just how much she regretted her words against Elizaveta and Lovina. If she could go back in time and realize that Lars was the one for her all along, then she would never have had the massive fight with Lovina, and she would never have spat out those hurtful words at Elizaveta. What was done was done. She couldn't take back anything she had done or said.

"Hey Williams."

Madeleine turned around to see a platinum blonde with fierce violet eyes addressing her. The other girl gazed at her with annoyance, as if she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"What do you need, Bondevik?"

The girl made a face. "It's Hallsonar-Bondevik. Bondevik is Nora. Anyhow, I was blackmailed into giving this to you. Don't even think about asking me who it is or what's inside that envelope. Don't expect anything from me. Huh. I guess I'll see you later in whatever lame class we have together."

With a nod, Madeleine took the envelope from Mari Hallsonar-Bondevik and the prickly girl took her leave. The Canadian turned over the envelope t see that it was addressed from Emma.

"Maddie."

Lars had snuck up behind her once again, like he always did, while she was staring at the item in her hands. She had to smile at him. As he leaned over her shoulder to investigate the package, he pecked her on the cheek.

"What is that?"

"Don't know. Hallsonar-Bondevik said she was black-mailed into giving it to me."

"Open it."

Madeleine obliged without any snarky comments, as she herself was extremely curious to see the contents. Once she opened it though, she wished she hadn't. She wanted to read anything but a letter at the moment.

"It's from one of them, isn't it?"

Madeleine nodded absent-mindedly, reading the contents of the enclosed note. She thought it odd that Emma didn't just send her an email (after all, they had an official school email that was open to the mails of any other student in the first place), but decided not to make a big deal out of it.

"What does she say?"

Without a word, Madeleine handed the letter to Lars. It read:

_Madeleine,_

_I assume that Eliz would have just sent this herself if she wasn't too hurt or upset at the moment. Lovi probably would have done the same if she wasn't so prideful. I hope I'm not being too presumptuous, but I'm guessing that you know the two of them as well as I._

_For just a moment, I'm going to pretend that you're not dating my half-brother and just talk to you._

_Look, Roderich broke up with Eliz this morning. It was nasty, heartless, and cruel. I'm not going to get into details in case someone happens to see this. But I thought you'd like to know._

_I don't really care what you do with this information. If I were you, I'd be doing some patchwork right now._

_Sincerely,_

_Emma_

The two blondes looked at each other, and a wordless understanding passed.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Lina!"

Lovina was about to scream in frustration at whoever was keeping her from Elizaveta. Just as she was about to turn around and yell in irritated Italian, a firm, comforting hand was on her shoulder.

"Querida, what is wrong? Are we still eating lunch together?"

Antonio's concerned emerald eyes swept over Lovina's face as she blushed harder and harder by the minute. She had almost forgotten that the Spaniard had asked her to lunch.

"Look, tomato idiot, Elizaveta is not doing well and I need to get to her right now."

"Is Elizaveta ok? What happened?"

"She's ok. But I need to get to her, you bastardo."

"Oh! Can I come too?"

It took all of Lovina's self restraint to keep from slapping Antonio silly. She denied vehemently that she wanted to ki-

"Dannazione!"

Lovina was so careless in her haste to get away that she had nearly tripped over a random brick lying in the middle of the road. She had closed her eyes in anticipation instinctively, ready for a painful collision. When she opened her eyes, though, she noticed two muscular arms holding her in place. Then, she heard the babbling voice that now seemed to follow her everywhere.

"Mis dios! Are you ok, Lina?"

"I'm FINE. Now let me get to Elizaveta, ok, tomato bastard?"

"Sí, sí. But let me come with you. You're going to hurt yourself again. But you're so cute when you're clumsy!"

The bubbly look on the Spaniard's face had completely disappeared as Lovina glared at him. There seem to be a sort of indefinable element to it; it was one Lovina wished were not there. She had almost never seem him looking so serious in his life.

"Fine," she bit out forcefully, afraid that she would say much more.

Almost immediately, Antonio scooped her up into his arms and took off at a breakneck speed.

"Chi-chigi!"

"By the way, will you be my girlfriend?"

"NO, you bastardo! Put me down!"

"Yay! That's a sí, right, Lina?"

"YOU BASTARD PUT ME DOWN!"

As they zoomed by, the rest of the students just buried their head into their palms and laughed. It seemed like Anders Densen was in danger of meeting his match.

* * *

"You bitch!"

"Lovi-"

Lars and Antonio stared at each other with harsh expressions as their respective girlfriends (or sort-of-girlfriend), had begun to argue verbally. Tears streamed madly out of Madeleine's eyes as Lovina continued to shriek at her.

"You fucking bitch! You say all of that crap to me and Elizaveta and you expect to be forgiven right now? Elizaveta is hurt right now. I can't believe you have the fucking balls to show your face here!"

"Lovina, listen…"

"No, dammit, you listen! You wouldn't take my apology, my damn fucking apology and now you expect to show up and act like nothing has happened? You know damn well has happened here. YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!"

"Lina," spoke Antonio softly. "She's not worth it. Elizaveta needs you."

"No."

Everyone turned towards the door to see Elizaveta's weary swollen eyes gazing at them sorrowfully. A frantic and concerned Emma and an enraged Mei were right behind her.

"I think it's time we finally sat down and talked," managed Elizaveta quietly.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was pretty long for me! Anyhow, sorry for the lack of updates, and THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You guys brighten my day, motivate me to continue writing, and give me the feedback I need.**

**So, in case you didn't know, I have set up a poll on my profile for Mari's boyfriend. Go and vote! You can choose any two people you want. I'll keep the poll up until I reveal who fem!Iceland ends up with in It's Not Easy Being a Nordic. When I get around to writing it, of course. ^^ And if any of you lovely people are familiar with Norwegian, Swedish, Icelandic, or Finnish, let me know! I may need your help. I've already gotten my help for Danish. ^^**

**And also, yes, I did make Roddy break up with Eliz. Sorry! I'm a AusHun and PruHun fan. I'm seriously considering putting Gil and Liz together.**

**As always, don't hesitate to let me know if you have any suggestions.**

**And yes, I did put you guys on a cliffhanger. ^^ Love me. xD**


	10. From the Heart

**A/N: Yay! I finally gave you the conclusion to the cliffhanger. By the way, go check out my new fic, Dear Iceland, Dear Mari, in which you can send fem!Iceland your letters. She will respond to them in a hopefully timely fashion. So go check it out!**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

**And you guys seem to like France/fem!Iceland. I put that choice in for funsies, and now it's at number two. xD**

**And for you PruCan shippers: Yes, I know, you think PruCan would have been better, To honest, no. The way as he is characterized (as also said by the awesome Mikadon; thanks for being support of the pairings I used!), he will never even think about or look at Maddie as anything more as a friend of Liz. So there ya go. If you want a good dosage of PruCan, I'm writing a fic call It Started With a Text, and Canfem!Pru is one of the main pairings in that...I just gave out a spoiler! But yes, it will be in that fic for sure. It also has DenTai, NorEng, and IceHong, and SuFin. So PruCan shippers, go there!**

* * *

_Getting to Lovina: A Story of Hetalia Academy_

Chapter 10: From the Heart

The four students outside of Elizaveta's dorm room stared in silence at the weary, teary girl. The usually fierce and energetic Hungarian was slumped over in sorrow, her eyes pleading with her friends to cease their battle of words. This look did not go unnoticed by anybody in the room, and they all quieted down and took a seat.

"I guess you guys haven't heard about why Rodderich broke up with me yet."

No one dared to make a sound as Elizaveta took a deep breath to steady herself. The light-haired girl was still very shaky, although it seemed that the comforting presence of so many people had calmed her down slightly. Mei gave Elizaveta a concerned look as Emma gave her shoulders a squeeze in support. Lovina inched closer, mumbling something about "It's okay if you don't want to." Madeleine sat awkwardly, wishing she could do something, but feeling too scared.

"Everything seemed to be okay when we met after breakfast this morning. He is –was such a gentleman, and always walked me to my classes; I assume all of you know. But right now I guess that's irrelevant. God, I don't know what is and isn't anymore.

"But anyhow, we had our usual greeting and the peck on the cheek, and I thought everything was ok. But then Rodderich started talking about some things I hadn't even thought of before. He said things like 'Sometimes I worry that my family won't accept our relationship,' and 'I would like to introduce you to them, but I feel that they might be scandalized." So I snapped. I told him 'If you're so worried then why are we even dating? Shouldn't you like me for who I am now? Shouldn't I matter more than what your aristocratic family thinks? They're all stuck on traditions and biases.' And he just gave me this look."

Elizaveta's tears had begun to fall again, and all of the girls subconsciously edged nearer to her. Both Mei and Emma had comforting arms around her; even Lovina placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. Madeleine had finally found the courage to sit next to all of them.

"And it was just this twisted, sneering look. I have never seen anything like that on him. He just looked at me like that for a while, and then he said, 'It was all just a façade anyways, wasn't it. We were just in a relationship to make Gilbert jealous, to make my social status higher, and to be the 'it' couple of this school. But you know what, I'm sick of this. It's not working well, and frankly, I don't think my family could accept this.' And just like that. I asked him if he was breaking up with me, and he just told me I wasn't worth his time. All the time he spent with me, he could have used to play the piano. Or he could have used to anything else that was worth more than me. And he just left, and I still don't know why."

There was a collective silence before Elizaveta spoke once more.

"So I just wanted to tell all of you, that I wish that I could have taken back so much that I've said or done, and that 'Leine and Lovi had never gotten into that fight, and that I had accepted your apology when you gave it. Aren't we all hurting each other enough as people on a daily basis? Shouldn't we just try to patch things up and show people that we really care? I want to start off. I want to apologize to you, 'Leine, for not being a better friend and for not accepting your apology. Mei, I want to thank you for how supportive and cheerful you always are. Emma, I want to thank you for always being here for me, and want to apologize for helping you more with your plans. Lovi, I want to apologize for teasing you so much, and I also want to thank you for being such a good friend for so many years. Boys, be nice to your girls. Please."

Madeleine cleared her throat nervously, and everyone looked to her. Her eyes were downcast, but when she raised them to speak, everyone could see the determination and strength behind them.

"Liz, I'm very, very sorry for everything I said to you after I had that argument with Lovi. I didn't really mean it, and it was overly harsh. Lovina, I wished I never had that argument with you. Gilbert was not worth it. I should have known he never cared for me, and that Lars has been here for me all along. I should not have placed him before our friendship. You mean more to me that anyone else could ever have. And Emma, I want to thank you for giving me this chance."

Elizaveta leaned forward to give Madeleine a hug, and the two girls cried into each other's shoulders for a while as they both continued to apologize profusely. Lovina, touched deeply by Madeleine's heartfelt word, joined in their embrace, shedding a tear or two as well. When the three of them broke apart, it was Lovina's turn to speak.

"Look, I already sort of apologized, 'Leine, but I'm going to say it again. I didn't really mean anything I said either. I shouldn't have been all overprotective. I was just scared of losing you, okay? And I won't ever say that again. Eliz, feel better. I'm going to kick that piano bastard's ass later for you. And Emma, thanks for making me feel better about myself. Mei, you too. And, chigi, tomato bastardo, t-thank y-y-you for let-letting me see that I am someone who is cared about. And dammit, I'm not ever saying any of that ever again!"

And of course, Antonio decided to start cuddling Lovina on the spot, nuzzling her cheek, telling her that she was just too cute to be true and that she was the most adorable girlfriend ever. Lovina, as expected, hit him and stuttered something about not agreeing to be his girlfriend. At this spectacle, everyone laughed, including Elizaveta. It was first time she had laughed all day, and she was feeling tremendously better.

Finally, Mei had to leave, so the group began to disperse. Antonio dragged Lovina out to get some paella, and the latter was protesting while asking if there would be any tomatoes. Madeleine and Elizaveta watched Lovina and Antonio's antics merrily, laughing as they began to catch up. Lars sensed that his girlfriend needed some time with Elizaveta, so he bade her a quick farewell, and turned to leave.

"Lars, wait."

Lars had just reached the exit door of the dormitories when he turned around to see Emma running towards him. He stiffened immediately, expecting a hostile greeting. To his surprise, Emma gave him a hug.

"Look, I know we haven't been the best of siblings, and everything at home hasn't been great, but everything Eliz said today's made me realize that it's not your fault or my fault that our father is a cheating bastard. I can't blame you for being his kid, and honestly, we were good friends before we found out. I-I just wanted to say that maybe we should try getting to know each other again. Maybe spend some time together. If you're going to be serious about Maddie, then I need to monitor everything and get videotapes."

There was a mischievous glint in her eyes at the last statement that give Lars an uneasy feeling, but he chose to ignore it in favor of reconciling with his sister.

"Jah. It's really about time that we really got over that bastard's actHow about lunch on Saturday? Or a movie on Friday?"

"That sounds about right."

"All right. See you then."

"See you then."

Just as Lars pushed open the doors and began to make his way to his dormitory to retrieve his items for his afternoon classes, Emma smiled wistfully.

"'Bout time I finally said that."

* * *

**A/N: They all hugged and made up! Yeah, I'm sorry if that was slightly cheesy, but hey, if we, as teenagers, were to sit down and have a completely emotional talk with our friends, it would probably end up like this. And yes, Roddy was an absolute jerk to Eliz. I'm sorry that it was slightly OOC, but I was trying to portray the snobby, aristocratic side of him. Hope ya liked!**


	11. Before We're Gone

**A/N: Indeed, I am going to double update tonight! **

**I'm sorry about the lack of activity on this fic. Between being sick, school, and my numerous people issues, I haven't had the time to update. But I'm appeasing you with a double update. And of two long chapters to boot. ^^**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia…Wait I don't.**

* * *

_Getting to Lovina: A Story of Hetalia Academy_

_Chapter 11: Before We're Going to be Gone_

The end of March saw new improvements at Hetalia International Academy. The new renovations on the arts building had been completed (finally), and the students were comfortably settled into the second semester. Even Lovina had mellowed out considerably. Of course, a certain green-eyed Spanaird had absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with it. Absolutely nothing.

To Antonio and Lovina, the rumors of their budding "romance" mean nothing. The dense and excessively cheerful Antonio considered Lovina his girlfriend-of-sorts anyways, and Lovina, blushing and spluttering when asked, denied having any emotional attachment to the "tomato bastard." This however, did not stop Antonio from continuously referring to Lovina as "mi tomate," "mi querida," or "my Lina linda." Lovina would usually scream "I don't belong to you, dannazione, bastardo!" and storm off. But somehow, they still ended up going out for spaghetti, paella, or tomato-related foods. All of their friends had grown used to their unconventional relationship. To them, the Italian and the Spaniard were an item, regardless of what Lovina stuttered.

Speaking of their friends, a few of them had gotten nicely settled as well. Madeleine had grown more outspoken and daring; Lars supported her new confidence. The two of them had become unbearably adorable around each other; in fact, they had become even too nauseating for Elizaveta and Emma. The pair had ceased their videotaping efforts when they realized that Madeleine and Lars were the epitome of the romantic-but-still-good-friends couple; they had hoped for some drama and excitement, but it seemed that Madeleine and Lars were content with getting along. Oftentimes, the Canadian girl and Dutch boy were told to "Get a fricking room, damnit!" Especially from Lovina and Gilbert.

Since the horrible breakup with Roderich, Gilbert had become a more prominent figure in Elizaveta's life. It surprised everyone when Elizaveta willing let Gilbert give her a hug. They had always been friends, but Gilbert's crush on Elizaveta had always been one-sided. That is, it had seemed to be that way until now. It was starting to appear that the albino and the brunette had become closer as Elizaveta began to move on from Roderich. Many sly smirks and knowing glances were shared between all of their friends. Francis and Emma often tittered quietly about how to get the two stubborn childhood friends together.

As we rejoin our protagonists, now, as they prepare for the spring holidays, we should keep the above information in mind.

Lovina was slightly annoyed. Scratch that. That was an understatement. Lovina was immensely irritated. Her foot tapped out a measured rhythm of annoyance. Her cheeks were puffed out as she glared at the desk in aggravation. Her eye twitched slightly at the not her twin had left her.

_Lovi~!_

_Got to cancel the dinner date we planned on! Sorry, sorella, but Sakura brought up the idea that Luddy and I should go on a double date with Heracles and her! It just sounded like so much fun, I couldn't refuse! I hope you can eat dinner with Tonio and make up our date later!_

_Love ya!_

_Feli~_

Typical Feliciana. Eating dinner with potato bastard, emotionless girl, and cat zombie. Typical. Lovina's eye twitched at the mention of that tomate idiota. Like she was eating with him. He had his dumbass trio to eat dinner with. Lovina did not want to see albino potato, seeing as it would only remind her that her own twin had dumped her for the other macho potato. No. Lovina decide to track down her other friends. Maybe they weren't out with boys who were freaking Nazis.

Lovina sought out Madeleine first. Elizaveta had told her earlier that she and the other girls would be having a girls' bonding night in Emma and Mei's dorm while Madeleine stayed in their dorm with Lars. Lovina figured that the two lovebirds would be too immersed in each other's company that they would have forgotten about dinner. And boy was she right. The Canadian was cuddling with Lars (typical) as they watched some sappy old movie. The Italian rolled her eyes in annoyance at the sappiness. As much as she denied caring for anyone beyond herself, she was glad to see that Madeleine had found someone to look after her. Of course, the irate Italian would never, NEVER, admit it out loud.

"You guys eating dinner anytime soon?"

The duo shifted their head to glance at Lovina. Lars just smirked and turned back to the movie. Madeline pretended to look sad as she replied, "Sorry, Lovi. We've already eaten dinner today. Why don't you look for Liz? I'm pretty sure she still hasn't eaten yet. I think she's in Emma's and Mei's room."

Lovina huffed in annoyance. Stupid couples. Without another word, she turned, stomping as Madeleine called out, "See you later!"

If she had turned back to look as she left, she would have been two nearly identical smirks upon the faces of Madeleine and Lars.

"Do you think she'll be mad if she knows we're trying to set them up?" asked Lars lazily as he flicked off the mini-television set.

Madeleine grinned. "She'll probably yell a bit, but that's just her way of showing gratitude, eh. C'mon, I don't want to miss seeing their reactions!"

Meanwhile, Antonio was also having trouble with his friends and dinner.

"Kesesesese! Sorry, Tonio, but Lizzy and I have got some plans tonight. She's finally agreed to go out on one date with me before spring holidays, and I'm not missing out on that."

"Keep telling yourself that it's a date, Gilbert. She said she just wanted to see if that sushi restaurant you've been bragging about is as good as you claim it to be." replied Francis slyly. "I have just picked up a cute little third year named Jeanne. I cannot break this date of l'amour, mon ami! Besides, can't you eat with Lovina?"

The Frenchmen and the so-self-entitled Prussian rolled their eyes as the Spaniard's previously gloomy face light up in a stupidly cheerful smile.

"Sí! I will! Adíos, mis amigos!"

"Hey Francy-pants, do you think he's ever going to figure out we're behind this?"

Francis shook his head. "Non. He's too dense for that."

"But I AM going on a date with Lizzy afterwards."

"Keep telling yourself that, Gilbo."

Lovina's right eye could not stop twitching in annoyance. Everyone, EVERYONE, it seemed, either had plans or had already eaten. Everyone had also prompted her to eat with that tomate idiota. As if.

"Liiiiiiina!"

"Dannazione!"

Speak of the devil. Lovina found herself being suffocated by a tight bear hug as Antonio latched himself onto her. The Italian girl was thankful that they were in the middle of an abandoned courtyard of the school instead of a crowded hallway. The early evening sunlight cast an odd shadow of the pair as they noisily greeted each other.

"You'll eat spaghetti with me, right Lina? right? Gilbert's going out with Lizzy and Francis found himself a cute little girl, so you'll eat with me, right, Lina? Right?"

"Goddamnit, stop babbling! And fucking let go of me!"

Antonio loosened his grip and shut up. However, he gave Lovina the biggest, teariest puppy eyes she had ever seen in her life. Lovina's face grew more and more crimson as she internally debated about which course of actions was the most advantageous to take.

However, before Lovina could say anything, someone began to play music from some unseen source nearby.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,_

_I guess I've already won that,_

_No man is worth the aggravation…"_

"Wrong song!" some hissed from behind the building somewhere.

"Geez, I thought that was perfect…Ouch! Fine!"

Lovina and Antonio was now sneaking towards the source of the sound.

"Okay, I think I found it…"

"_Hey hey you you_

_I don't like your girl-"_

"GILBERT!"

"What?"

* * *

**A/N: Go to the next one!**


	12. Before We're Gone pt 2

**A/N: Here's part two. I'm spoiling you with double updates, aren't I. xD Well, we are nearing the end, and since this chapter ended up being extremely unexpected on my part, I'd have to say that we are reaching the end of this fic. I'm thinking maybe one to two chapters and an epilogue.**

* * *

_Getting to Lovina: A Story of Hetalia Academy_

_Chapter 11: Before We're Going to be Gone, pt. 2_

Antonio winked at Lovina as she huffed in extreme irritation. A new song was starting at this point, and they knew at least one of the culprits. Knowing one of them probably meant the others were there as well.

"_Never knew I could fly like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more"_

Suddenly, Lovina and Antonio found themselves being immersed in an annoyingly bright light. Lovina glared into the light with fury. Someone must have really hated her in her past life. Or whatever crap people usually said at these times.

"_Listen to my heart_

_Can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change_

_Winter to spring"_

"Don't just stand there, dance!" someone who sounded like Elizaveta prompted.

"_But I love you_

_Until the end of time"_

Without so much as asking, Antonio cheerfully grabbed onto Lovina and began twirling her around. Lovina wanted to scream at him, but she found that she had no real reason to.

"Chi-chigi!"

Because his hands were staying right where they were suppose to, and he wasn't being perverted. Of course, Lovina was vehemently denying that she was actually enjoying this. In fact, only her super secret diary knew that she was indeed a secret romantic and that as a little girl, she had always dreamed of something like this.

"_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

Lovina was at this point, still extremely stiff and miffed. Antonio simply swayed gently with her, grinning happily at her. She shot him a half-hearted glare. He could only respond to it with a dazzling smile.

Madeleine whispered something in Lars' ear that made him smirk as they watched the two brunettes dance. The blonde couple was happily nestled behind a different wall as Elizaveta and Gilbert. Lars rested his chin on Madeleine's head, marveling at how well they fit together. Madeleine sighed in happy contentment. Everything was finally falling into place, everything was finally making sense. She could not have felt any happier at that moment. Lars was even able to push away his fears of meeting the Kirklands over the spring holidays.

"_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_And all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide"_

"Yeeees!" squealed Emma ecstatically from the roof as Lovina finally relaxed. Francis gave her a high-five and Mei hugged the Belgian in glee. The Frenchman was finally able to let out of Allison as he watched her interact with Arthur in the courtyard adjacent to this one. With one final glance he turned his head back to watch Antonio and Lovina, unaware that Emma and Mei shared a look. And of course, Xiang simply watched on in silent amusement. After all, he was the one keeping the light in place.

"_But I love you (I love you)_

_Until the end (Until the end)_

_of time (Until the end of time)_

Gilbert watched Elizaveta as she stared eagerly and intently at her recording video camera. The albino could never understand the Hungarian's old urges, but he always put up with them. After all, Elizaveta was, on the whole, an amazing person. Gilbert had known this for years. He had known the moment the two of them had met and then proceeded to pelt each other with snowballs. Since she had begun coming to Hetalia and dating Roderich, she had left that fierce, independent, fiery spirit behind in order to impress the prissy Austrian. Lately, Gilbert had finally started to see traces of the old Lizzy he knew once more. The German was determined to show the stuck-up aristocrat what he was missing out from by dumping Elizaveta. _His_ amazing, awesome, unprissy Elizaveta.

"_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

_Oh come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love _

_You_

_(I will love you)_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place"_

Lovina managed a slim smile as her eyes truly softened.

"Te quiero, mi quierida," whispered Antonio.

"I-I like you too."

"_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day"_

For one charged moment, they stared at one another in total silence. Antonio was leaning closer and closer when…

"Yeeeeeees! Kesesesesesese! Let's go to the sushi restaurant, Lizzy!"

Everyone heard the resounding smack of a frying pan and Gilbert's yelp of protest.

"You idiot! You ruined the moment!"

"I'll buy dinner?"

"YOU!"

Gilbert backed up in horror as a fuming Italian with a tomato red face charged towards him, with his supposed friend trailing behind like a whipped puppy. Trust Antonio to be acting like a besotted puppy when the awesome Gilbert was going to murdered by a bloodthirsty Italian.

"Oooooooowwwww!"

To say the least, Lovina packed an impressive punch. An extremely amazing painful punch.

Ignoring the albino's whining, Elizaveta grinned at Lovina.

"Does this mean that you're Antonio's girlfriend now?"

"I-Chigi! You guys planned this so that I would agree to be his girlfriend, didn't YOU?"

Elizaveta shrugged. "More or less. It was the collaborative idea of Emma, Francis, and Mei. Everyone else just did the work."

"Oui, this is MY brainchild."

"Nu-uh Francis. Mei and I get some credit too."

At some point, the four on the rooftop had gotten down, with Xiang carrying the gigantic floodlight they had no doubt stolen from the Arts Building. Francis was wearing a grin that clearly said "I have just spread more l'amour in the world." Emma and Mei wore nearly identical expression of complete and utter glee. Lovina had an extremely bad feeling that there were more people involved in this.

"Don't tell me you told Feli to cancel our dinner date too."

Mei shrugged. "I might have convinced Sakura to get Ludwig and Feliciana to join her and Heracles on a double date."

"That was the easy part," chimed up Madeleine, striding into the scene, hand-in-hand with Lars, who wore the biggest smirk of the century. "We had to figure out how to get the two of you here, and how to get other people away, and we had to get all of the equipment here."

Lovina groaned.

"So are you Antonio's girlfriend or not?" everyone asked in unison.

Goddamnit, they must have practiced that too.

She glanced at said Spaniard, noting how his eyes also carried the same question.

She grunted something intelligible.

"What was that, mi tomate?"

"I SAID YES, GODDAMNIT! YES! NOW STOP ASKING ME!"

"Alrighty then!" Gilbert was back on his feet. "Let's go for sushi, Lizzy!"

"Whatever, you're paying."

"We've got a movie to finish," mused Madeleine quietly as Elizaveta and Gilbert headed off towards the office, arguing amiably the whole way.

"Hmmm…" agreed Lars, and they left as well. Once again, they were both smirking conspiratorially.

"I," beamed Emma, "Need to go and track down Vash."

"Why Vash?" asked Francis, raising his eyebrows.

"I've got a little surprise for him." And with a wink and bounce in her step, Emma ran off as well.

"Lina, Lina, I'm hungry! Let's get some paella! Or spaghetti!"

Lovina grumbled the whole way, but she went along with him anyways. The remaining three thought they heard her mumble something about extra tomatoes.

And well, let's just say that the quiet serenity of the trio still in the courtyard was interrupted by Yao screaming as Ivan chased him across the stretch. Just as they were recovering, a knife-bearing Natalya ran after them.

"I think we should probably go and eat or something," commented Mei.

"But we've already eaten," reminded Xiang.

"Whatever. I'm getting some snacks."

And with that, Francis was left alone.

"Why am I always the one left behind? Where is my l'amour?"

That is because, Francis, you are destined to be alone. Amen.

* * *

**A/N: Lol. xD Poor Francis. xD It's okay. I'll get you a match sometime in the future. Probably in a companion fic. xD **

**Anyhow, my dear readers, subscribers, and reviewers, this is going to be finished very soon. And as such, I'm making an offer. The first five people to review with a request to see something in this fic will be able to see it happen! Either I'll add in an omake or I'll incorporate it into the story, but it will happen. ^^ **


	13. Spring Shenanigans

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Here is your very belated Christmas present! It's been a while, although I think I have a pretty legitimate excuse for my lack of updates.**

**At the end of October, I suffered a severe hyperventilation attack, and it damaged a great deal of my nerves and self-confidence. I went through a very long process of dealing with depression and an up and down roller coaster of emotions as things with school, extracurricular , and life did not go well. I was immensely stressed from my gigantic and never-ending workload, and at times I just wanted to give up and stop worrying about everything.**

**Luckily for me, I was able to keep myself together for short periods in between, so I didn't completely combust. And thankfully, I've now reached my winter break.**

**So the first thing I wanted to do was to update this story. I did upload a new chapter of Dear Mari, Dear Iceland, as well as a new story, but I had the new story sitting around for a while, and the other story seemed the easiest to update and to keep my mind off of things. **

**I apologize for this long, ranty Author's Note, and I thank you very much for bearing with me and adding this story to your alerts and favorites.**

**And I love you, my reviewers. You give me inspiration and keep me motivated.**

**But enough about me. Please enjoy! ^^**

* * *

_Getting to Lovina: A Story of Hetalia Academy_

Chapter 13: The Beginning of Spring Shenanigans

The Spring Holidays at Hetalia International Academy were usually the most amusing time of year, aside from the Winter Holidays. Due to the snowy climates of the homes of some students, a small fraction of the student population simply stayed at Hetalia during the winter. The Winter Holidays were always a quiet affair; however, the Spring Holidays were a completely different story.

For reasons unknown, Hetalia International Academy followed the absurd scheduling of the American school system. This, of course, disgruntled the parents of the Asian students (who would have celebrated the Lunar New Year with their parents if not for the system) and the parents of many other parents who simply did not like the why the school year was set up. This, of course, meant that a good majority of the students who attended Hetalia stayed behind for their Spring Holidays; this also meant that the campus was not less hectic than any regular day. Luckily for the staff, less than a fourth of the students went home during the Spring Holidays.

Madeleine just so happened to be a part of that "less than one fourth" of the school population. Elizaveta lazily lounged on her bed as she watched the Canadian girl pack a small suitcase for her two week break. Madeleine would be spending her entire vacation with Arthur and Allison. In the depths of her heart, Elizaveta truly pitied the poor little Canadian girl. It was bad enough she lived with Arthur; it was even worse that she would have to spend two weeks with the condoling Arthur and Allison. Although the Jansen/Janssens family lived nearby, Lars and Emma would not be going home, as their father would be gone on business. So poor little Madeleine would be left on her own, forgotten in a house of rowdy boys and Allison.

"I'm going to miss you," Elizaveta sighed, flopping onto her back. "Lovi's still going to be here, but she's going to with Antonio most of the time. Emma's developed that weird thing for Vash, and she trails him everywhere. I honestly think they're going to hit it off. And then, Mei is also going to home. I think they're having a 'late' Lunar New Year celebration. And then—"

"Well, Gilbert's still going to be around, right?" interrupted Madeleine with a tiny smirk.

"Uh…" fumbled Elizaveta as she blushed.

Fortuitously, the Hungarian was saved by the timely appearance of none other than Lovina Romina Vargas.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" she screeched indignantly.

The two girl stared blankly, evidently used to any and all outbursts from their prickly friend. Lovina stomped into the room and landed on Elizaveta's bed in a giant huff, knocking the other girl off the bed in her anger. Elizaveta yelped when she made contact with the floor. Lovina ignored her protests and simply began to yell out random obscenities in Italian. Madeleine sighed and rubbed her temples tiredly as she began to develop a headache.

"Yes, Lovina?" she prompted, once the Italian had ceased her shrieks.

"That goddamned potato bastard and mia sorella are spending their Spring Holiday in Japan with Sakura and that cat zombie freak, and Feli neglected to tell me! And they're already know this for two months! Mio nonno didn't tell me either!"

"Lovina."

"I cannot believe, not I REFUSE to believe that they would neglect to tell me something so important!"

"LOVINA!"

Lovina paused as Elizaveta glared at her from the ground.

"First of all, apologize for knocking me off my bed. Secondly, they did tell you. You just forgot. I was there when Feli came up and told me. You were too busy reading the passage for history. Feli was all happy and fluttery, and you just replied with 'Sure, whatever sorella. I don't really care.' And then, Feli just skipped away and you continued to eat tomatoes and read History."

Lovina blushed as she remembered. "W-w-whatever. She should have told me again, dammit. I have a bad memory."

"Well, if your grandpa said it was ok for her to go, then you really shouldn't worry, Lovi," said Madeleine calmly, as she folded more clothes and placed them into her suitcase. She frowned slightly as she realized that she didn't really need that much stuff for a two week break at home.

Lovina's face contorted into another angry expression at Madeleine's reply. "That damn old man can't deal with anything. All he does is eat, sleep, and pick up girls on his way back home. Ugh. I can't ever trust his judgment."

Elizaveta patted the dust off her capris as she got off the floor and sat back on her bed. She placed an arm around Lovina reassuringly as the other girl pouted angrily. "Now come on, Lovi. You have a dorm room to yourself for two weeks, unless you want to camp over here with me. You also have two weeks to spend with Antonio without any worries of schoolwork. So be happy, alright?"

Lovina huffed indignantly once more, but she didn't say another word.

* * *

"Hey, hey, Francy-pants, you gonna miss the awesome me? Kesesesesesesesese."

Francis laughed whole-heartedly. Antonio and Gilbert were seeing him off to the airport. As decided by Gilbert, it was "too awesome" to take a cab to the airport; instead, the three boys dragged Francis's luggage by foot. It was a good thing that the French boy was very efficient about the way he packed. Between the three of them, the trip only took fifteen minutes. It was a good thing the town was a small place.

"Phew. We're here, amigo! Have fun in France!"

Francis waved happily at the retreating backs of his two friends. With a contented sigh, he checked in his luggage and made his way to his terminal.

"Oh! Bonjour Francis! Are you going home as well?"

Francis turned to see a sturdy-looking blonde girl with a surprisingly thin frame and wide, innocent eyes. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a shirt that said, "Vive la France!" She looked at Francis with a neutral, but evidently happy expression.

"Oh! Jeanne! Oui! Etes-vous excité pour les vacances?"

Jeanne smiled broadly at him, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Je suis impatient de passer une bonne partie de celui-ci avec vous."

If Francis grinned any wider, his face would have split in two. "Where is your seat? Is this your flight? And where do you live? Mon dieu, we are going to have a very nice chat over the Atlantic."

Jeanne laughed merrily, and Francis's face softened at the soft sincerity of the sound. He offered her his arm as they prepared to board the plane.

"Oui. We are going to have a very nice chat indeed."

* * *

After seeing Madeleine off to her cab, the remaining girls ate lunch together and then went their separate ways. Elizaveta and Gilbert had decided to loiter around the shops around town, doing whatever they felt like doing. This usually roughly translated to Elizaveta keeping Gilbert out of trouble as he randomly decided on "awesome" things to do. Lovina had scoffed when Elizaveta told her about their impending excursion, though Emma had put on that cat-like smile she reserved for little moments like these. Mei was packing, and therefore, was not available for any comments.

Emma, still managing to be oddly attracted to their resident trigger-happy thrifty Swiss, pranced off happily to harass Vash, per Lili's request. Lili, after seeing the success of the Valentine's Day escapade, offered her services as a part time seamstress to the Belgian girl if she could keep Vash from being too overprotective. Emma had gotten a new skirt and a set of lacy pajamas as a result of this trade. Suffice to say, the only person not happy about the deal was Vash Zwingli himself.

Lovina simply watched in amusement as the blonde girl skipped away in a fashion not very unlike a bunny.

"Lina~!"

"Goddammit, Tomato Bastardo, what do you want?"

"Let's go get spaghetti! We can get extra tomates!"

And once again, Lovina was dragged off to get spaghetti by her Spanish boyfriend as a good number of students watched.

"Hey, hey Nora! We should go get some food too! But not smelly Waldo's food! Ho—"

Lovina and Antonio just missed seeing Anders being chocked by Nora as Mari smirked in the background.

**A/N: I'm planning another chapter about the Spring Holidays as well as an omake about some childhood anecdotes before I end this with an epilogue. When I finish with this, I think I'll buckle down with getting It Started With a Text and start on It's Not Easy Being a Nordic.**

**It Started with a Text should be as light and funny as this one, although I may add some darker and more serious undertones to It's Not Easy Being a Nordic. In addition, I uploaded what was supposed to be a one-shot, but I am contemplating on whether or not to continue it. It is definitely not light an fluffy, and I feel that it might end up being pretty angsty. After all, it already is pretty angsty. If you feel like it, read To Drown Our Sorrows by me, and tell me if it should be continued. **

**So THANK YOU very much! I appreciate all of the favs and alerts. Thank you!**

**Expect an update soon!**

**Oh, and French Translations:**

**Vive la France - Long Live France**

**Etes-vous excité pour les vacances? - Are you excited for the holidays?**

**Je suis impatient de passer une bonne partie de celui-ci avec vous.- I look forward to spending a good part of it with you.**

**Correct me if I'm wrong. I used GoogleTranslate. xD**


	14. Idle Hands and Minds Make for Fun

**A/N: I was going to finish the Spring Holidays up. But then I realized I can't. xD I still have a few plans for our darling cast. I certainly hope you will like what I'm planning. So without further ado, here it is.**

**And if you haven't figured it out by now: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

_Getting to Lovina: A Story of Hetalia Academy_

Chapter 14: Idle Hands and Minds Make for Fun

"Veeeeee~! Luddy! Don't you love being on planes? I think it's just so much fun! Look at how pretty the sky is!"

Feliciana leaned over the stiff German in order to get a clearer view of the window. Ludwig grimaced slightly, still feeling rather awkward around the hyper Italian. Despite the fact they had been officially dating for around three months and best friends for much, much longer, Ludwig still felt shy and embarrassed around Feliciana. The tips of his ears turned bright red as she giggled happily next to him.

"Yes, Feliciana, it is very nice."

"Ve~ Luddy is the best!"

Sakura looked upon the couple very great fondness from her seat across the aisle. The Greek boy next to her was already dozing off, having warned her that he most likely would the moment he got on the plane. Sakura had simply smiled and assured him that it was completely fine. Heracles had blinked sleepily and nodded solemnly in response. It was the way they had been communicating for a while now, and although it confused Feliciana to no end, they both knew perfectly clear what the other meant.

"Sakura."

The petite Japanese girl blinked, feeling startled. She turned away from Feli and Ludwig to see Heracles smiling at her. She smiled back tentatively.

"Ah, it seems like you have woken up, Hera-kun. Are you enjoying the plane ride?"

Heracles tilted his head. "Yes. Sometimes I still feel in awe of how we were able to design all of this, but in the end, I guess our power of our minds is what really led us to become all of this."

Sakura ducked her head to hide a smile. Heracles had a reputation for being a sleepy and often slow-witted boy, but once he began to talk about philosophical ideas, he found it hard to stop.

"Hey Sakura, when do we get to Japan?"

Suddenly, Sakura realized that she had forgotten the fact that Feliciana did not take flights so well. She wondered how long it would be until their transfer flight in Italy.

* * *

The first few days of the Spring Holidays passed without much incident at Hetalia Academy. The students became accustomed to the absence of select peers, and resumed their normal weekend-like lives. The faculty was relieved to see that things were at relative peace. Last year, they had dealt with a so-called "awesome" prank rigged by Francis in Gilbert that no one ever dared to mention. Many of the teachers were still scarred by the incident, and they hoped that nothing similar would ever occur. Although Francis was gone, they keep a sharp eye on Gilbert, convinced that the pale-haired boy would wreak some kind of havoc upon the school at some point during the Spring Holidays.

Lovina had gotten tired of sleeping alone in her dorm without Feli's chattering and gushing, so she finally (though reluctantly) moved into Madeleine and Elizaveta's room. The two girls enjoyed a few gossipy, manicured-filled nights along with Emma. Mei's absence had resulted in a rather lonely Emma, and finally, she decided to move in with the spitfire Italian and fierce Hungarian as well. Lovina, being Lovina, refused to sleep on the same bed as anyone, so Emma and Elizaveta happy whispered and giggled throughout the nights. Nearly every night, Lovina would yell at them for being so damn loud.

Antonio and Gilbert often hung out in Gilbert's now horrendously messy dorm. Without Ludwig to keep things in order and the Francis to room with Antonio, the Spaniard was bunking with the obnoxious albino, causing the place to become a bio-hazardous wasteland. Gilbert had no doubt that Ludwig would throw a fit the moment he returned. But alas, the Prussian could care less. He simply allowed things to become chaotic and told himself that "dear ol' Luddy" could take care of things when he got home from his sojourn in Japan. Antonio, being incredibly dense as he was, didn't seem to care about the state of the room.

But alas, time flies, and soon, it was the last Thursday before they would all be rounded up into classrooms once more.

"Yo, chicks!"

The three girls had just finished lunch in the dining hall and were planning to watch a movie in their shared dormitory.

"What, albino bird bastard?" demanded Lovina as Spain swooped in to give her a gigantic bear hug and customary peck on the cheek. "Chi-chigi, not in public, tomato idiot!"

"But Liiina…"

"Hmph."

Elizaveta greeted Gilbert with an affection punch to the arm. "Alright, Gil, what do you want?"

"Kesesesese! Some fun of course! Hey Emma, grab Vashy! We're going to go somewhere awesome!"

"No problems!" chirped the Belgian. Humming happily, she bounced off to tease the stiff Swiss boy into following Gilbert and Antonio to wherever they would be going.

"So where are we going?" inquired Lovina suspiciously as they left the office with off-campus permission slips.

Antonio grinned merrily, his eyes bright with anticipation. "Somewhere muy hermosa, mi querida!"

Lovina rolled her eyes, mumbling under her breath about stupid vague Spaniards. Antonio simply remained ridiculously happy, swinging their intertwined hands back and forth gleefully. Ahead of them, Elizaveta and Gilbert chatted amiably as they strolled arm-in-arm. Lovina's face softened slightly at Elizaveta's contented expression. It made the brunette feel absolutely wonderful to know that Elizaveta was happy once more.

A little ways behind the two happy couples, Emma cheerfully pulled on Vash's arm. The Swiss boy was blushing furiously as he attempted to escape from the Belgian's iron grip. Emma paid his efforts no mind as she simply smiled at him and hummed.

"Err…Emma, can you please let go of my arm?"

Emma paused for a second. It was unlike Vash to ask so nicely.

"Why?" she asked, bewildered by his sudden change in demeanor.

"I-I would like to walk on my own…I, um, don't mind coming along, but you're cutting off the blood circulation in my arm."

Emma grinned in a manner very similar to a cat.

"That's great, Vash! Why didn't you say so earlier?"

The Swiss just blushed even deeper. "You weren't listening."

"Hey guys! We're here!"

* * *

**A/N: As a reader, I hate cliffhangers. As a writer, I LOVE them. So where did they go? Muha. That is something for you guys to figure out.**

**And seriously guys: 45 review, near 10,000 hits, 67 favs, and 64 alerts! *blows kisses* I love you guys! This was my first Hetalia fic, and not the best sample of my writing, but your support of it has really kept it going. I LOVE you all.**

**And I promise I will end the Spring holidays the next chapter. ^^ I just have to cover what they will be doing as well as the others' return in detail. Then an omake and the beautiful epilogue.**

**While you're waiting for the next update, go check my other stories. They might be better than this one. ;-)**


	15. When the Fun is Over, It's Back to Work

**A/N: Guys. Guess what? Yup, you got it. This is the LAST real chapter. **

**Shocking, no?**

**But don't worry! I still have the promised omake and the epilogue coming up soon. ^^ I might even get the omake up tonight. Or early morning. I WILL have the epilogue up tomorrow, I swear. **

**And so, I THANK all of you. I'm saving the big acknowledgements until the epilogue, but I really want to thank all of you who have been reading this, reviewing this, alerting this, and faving this.**

* * *

_Getting to Lovina: A Story of Hetalia Academy_

_Chapter 15: When the Fun is Over, It's Back to Work_

"Oh my! Did you really put this together, Gil?"

"Kesesesesese. Told ya it'd be pretty awesome."

"Do you like it Lina?"

"Che, it's nice, bastardo."

"What do you think, Vash?"

"Hmmm…It does look pretty nice."

Before the six teenagers was a truly wonderful scene. The sparsely wooded area near the school was usually left untouched by the students, because it was deemed to be too shabby and uncool. However, Antonio and Gilbert had done a number on the place. The wimpy, sickly trees were adorned with colorful streams and various handmade ornaments. The vivid decorations gave the desolate little area a cheerful feeling, and the girls were all smiling (or at least inwardly smiling) at the scene.

In addition to the streamers and trinkets, a pretty little picnic was spread out on the lumpy soil. There was not a large amount of food, seeing as they had just had lunch; however, the two boys had managed to be very thoughtful, despite lacking the culinary advice of Francis. There were red, juicy tomatoes for Lovina and Antonio, which Antonio had very carefully picked out himself. Lovina's eyes glittered hungrily at the sight of them. However, not to be outdone by his Spanish friend, Gilbert had put in some good effort as well. Being thoughtful of Elizaveta, he had gotten some of her favorite stuffed green peppers.

"Well, let's sit down, amigos!"

Without further prompting, all of the teenagers arranged themselves around the food. The girls were still a little too full from lunch, so they simply chatted amiably while the boys began to stuff themselves with food. Lovina paused to chide Antonio and to also remind him to leave some tomatoes for her too. The irresistible boy simply grinned and informed her that he would leave over half of them for her. At this, Lovina turned as crimson as the tomatoes and whacked Antonio on the head.

"Ow! Lina! It's not nice to hit people."

"Che, just save some for me, ok? That's all I care about."

Next to them, Elizaveta and Gilbert were comfortable seated against each other, chatting away about their summer plans. Gilbert played with long strands of Elizaveta's brown curls as they conversed.

"Well, Lizzy, old man Fritz wants you to come over and visit, and I think Vati is ok with it. After all, Luddy is going to visit Feli anyways, so you should come over when he's gone and keep the awesome me some company." **(Vati = Dad)**

"I think my apu will be fine with that. He hasn't seen Fritz in a while anyways, so don't be surprised if he shows up too. Although, Anya still doesn't like Fritz." **(apu = dad; Anya=Mom)**

"Ja. Why doesn't your mutti like Fritz anyways?" **(mutti = mom)**

"Wait a second, albino bastard, did you say that your macho potato brother is going to visit my sorella?"

Gilbert gulped. He could still feel the impact of Lovina's last punch. "Er…I think?"

Just before Lovina could start to yell profanities at the unfortunate self-titled Prussian, Antonio captured her into a giant hug and chirped, "Hey, is Ludwig visiting your hermana? Hey, then come visit me! We can go to the tomato fields and pick tomatoes! And mi madre has the best tomate recipes."

"Chigi! Who said I wanted to pick tomato with you? And dammit, I'm only coming if there's pasta and pizza too."

"Of course! My mom is great cook!"

"Che, she better be."

"Phew," sighed Gilbert. "Crisis averted. Man. How does West deal with Feli and then Lovi trying to attack the two of them constantly? I'd think one Italian is enough."

Elizaveta grinned. "Lovi is just the way she is. She's never going to admit how much she actually wants to go to Antonio's though," she commented as Antonio and Lovina became lost in a world of their own, chattering about tomatoes and food.

"Of course," supplied Emma, grinning as she slid a piece of chocolate into her mouth. She offered a piece to Vash as she chewed on her own. "But she's just so lovable though. She doesn't want us to worry about her, but she's always worried about us. She has the sister complex, and she's always quite adorably ruffled up when we point it out."

"There's nothing wrong with that," mumbled Vash, thinking about Lilli.

Emma's lips twitched into her peculiar cat-like grin. "Of course there's nothing wrong with that, Vash. But even our siblings are their own people, and even they need to be left alone sometimes. They know that we love them and want the best for them, but they don't always appreciate being smothered."

Vash looked down at his hands, face flushed in embarrassment. "I just want Lilli to be safe," he whispered softly. "When we were in primary school, many of the kids would bully her because she was so quiet and so nice."

Emma patted his shoulder sympathetically. "She told me. But she's grown up now, and she has many friends who genuinely care about her. She will be fine. And when she's not, you can always be there for her when she truly needs it."

Vash nodded wordlessly. Emma smiled at him, as if to encourage him to be strong.

"Thank you," he said quietly as Gilbert and Elizaveta resumed their conversation. "I've needed to get that out for a while now. I truly have not had so many people to talk to. Sakura and I don't really have a friendship. We're both too reserved to make proper conversation. And Roderich…"

Emma glanced to see if Elizaveta had heard, but the brunette was too engrossed in her conversation with Gilbert to have heard anything.

"Roderich?" she asked, urging Vash to continue. The blonde sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Roderich. We used to be childhood friends."

Emma's eyes grew large in amazement. Vash and Roderich? Friends?

"What happened?"

"Rumors got spread around. It completely ruined everything. Lilli doesn't know anything. She still thinks that Roderich is a perfectly lovely person." Vash paused to laugh bitterly. "But really, his polite, aristocratic air is just a façade. He can be a real bastard on the inside."

Emma sighed sadly, sparing another glance towards Elizaveta. "Well, I suppose I'm glad that Eliz is out of that relationship then. She really does seem more comfortable and much happier with Gilbert."

Vash nodded absent-mindedly. They were beginning to infringe upon the time limit the school had given them, and so, he suggested that it was time to go back to campus. Reluctantly, the others agreed, and they gathered up their picnic and trudged back.

* * *

"Nrrrrgh…"

It was early (well, early for Lovina, anyways) Friday morning when she felt someone tickling her sides. She squirmed, trying to escape from the hands of her attacker.

"Well that's a nice welcome, eh?"

Suddenly, the petite Canadian girl was tackled-hugged by a half-asleep, grumbling Italian. Lovina had underestimated her own strength, and the two girls ended up as a heap on the floor.

"Looks like she's glad you're back," commented Elizaveta dryly.

"I can see that," came Madeleine's muffled voice from the ground.

* * *

"Francy-pants!"

At the other end of the school the next day, Francis was also being assaulted, although a Prussian and a Spaniard attacked him at the same time.

"Oh, mes amis, it is good to be back! What did I miss?"

Antonio proceeded to babble on and on about how much Francis had missed and how they had completely missed him.

"May I be introduced to your friends?."

The trio looked up from their huddle on the ground to find a blonde girl smiling at them. Immediately, Francis extracted himself from his friends to place a kiss upon the girl's cheek.

"Oh, Gil and Tonio, this is Jeanne, mon amour."

The two very enthusiastically greeted the girl, cracking jokes about Francis's final success.

"GILBERT! BRUDER! I CANNOT BELIEVE I HAVE COME HOME FROM JAPAN TO BE GREETED BY SUCH A MESS! Kommen Sie hier, um aufzuräumen diesem Schlamassel!" **(Kommen Sie hier, um aufzuräumen diesem Schlamassel! = Come over here to clean up this mess!)**

"W-w-west!" stuttered Gilbert as his brothers stomped towards him. "Y-you're b-back!"

"No, Gilbert, no excuses! We are cleaning this RIGHT NOW, bruder!"

"Nooooo!"

Jeanne, Francis, and Antonio watched as Luddy chased a frantic Gilbert a short distance before slinging the albino over his shoulder like a potato sack. With a curt nod to the three, he dragged his squealing brother back to their shared dorm. They all shuddered when the door slammed with a vicious thud.

"Well," interrupted Francis after an awkward silence, "I guess we should go find some of the others."

Antonio beamed happily at this. "Yay! I will go to get mi tomate!"

"Chigi! Bastard!"

"Speak of the devil," mumbled Francis under his breath. Jeanne hid a smile, familiar with stories of the irate Italian.

"Lina!"

Lovina blushed, letting Antonio give her a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"What do you need?"

"I ran out of tomatoes again."

"That's ok, mi querida! Let's go get some together!"

Before Lovina could protest, Antonio grabbed her hand, and dragged her along like the picturesque couple they were. Usually Lovina would have scowled and reprimanded Antonio for being an idiot. This time, she smiled, and squeezed his hand a little tighter, running along with him.

"Well," whispered Madeleine softly as she watched the couple laughing together as they ran off towards the office, "It looks like someone finally got through to Lovina."

At her side, Lars smirked a little, per usual.

"It's a good thing," said Elizaveta, grinning. "Our girl is happy now too."

"This really has been a pretty good year so far," commented Emma. She smiled at Vash, who blushed a little at their intertwined fingers. "I hope it gets even better."

* * *

**A/N: Totally cheesy ending, I know. But this whole story has been rather cheesy and fluffy. ^^**

**I hope the omake will be up sometime before two o'clock where I live, but I really don't know for sure. I might double post tomorrow. I start school again on Monday, so I WILL finish up this entire story before that, I swear.**

**And I will now take this time to advertise my other Hetalia stories. If you liked this story, then by all means, check out my other work. If you don't feel like, it's totally fine. I'm very grateful for your support of this story already.**

**It Started with a Text: This is another High School AU, where Jing Mei Wang (Taiwan) is dared into prank texting Anders Densen (Denmark) by her twin brother Xiang (Hong Kong), cousin Yong Soo (S. Korea), and her brother's girlfriend Mari (fem!Iceland). Chaos and hilarity ensues from this event, and maybe a little romance as well. This one is just about as funny and fluffy as Getting to Lovina.**

**Imperfections: This is a simple Denfem!Nor oneshot reflecting upon their relationship.**

**To Drown Our Sorrows: This a very angsty and depression fic about Madeleine (fem!Canada), whose near-marriage was destroyed by her fiancé's affair, and Anders (Denmark), who has just put the killer of his wife to the justice of law. It explores how they heal and fall into love. This may end up being a complete tragedy.**

**Dear Iceland, Dear Mari: Sent letters to fem!Iceland!**

**So anyways, that is that.**


	16. Omake: Memories of the Past

**A/N: Oh man. I really am the best, aren't I?**

**Just kidding. Here's the omake. I'll stop blabbering.**

* * *

_Getting to Lovina: A Story of Hetalia Academy_

Omake: Memories of the Past

As the faculty began to prepare for the end of the year, they requested little stories and photographs from the students in order to put together the Hetalia International Academy Yearbook. Regardless of year and age, all students were encouraged to contribute something. Usually, a small amount did, expressing regrets, sharing funny and embarrassing stories, or wishing for an even better future. No one was judged or ridiculed in the yearbook; it was a place for everyone to release their feelings and have a good laugh.

And so, readers, some of our favorite characters decided to contribute a few funny little tidbits for this year's book.

_When I was a little kid…_

"Bonjour, Monsieur Eyebrows."

"Ugh, don't call be that! That is completely unrefined."

"You use really big words, mon cher."

_…I used to hang out with Arthur Kirkland very often._

"Why are you here again, bloody frog?"

"Ohonhon. I can't help it if we are on all distantly related, mon cher."

_We are distant relatives, related through marriage. We are also both distantly related to Allison F. Jones and Madeleine Williams. Sometimes you really must wonder how life can work in such mysterious ways. I still wonder about that when I am faced with situations such as this._

_We used to play together all of the time, being young children and unfilled with any corruptions of the world. Our families got along very well. My mother and father enjoyed these brief trips to Northeastern America. The Kirklands had moved there Arthur had turned six, in order to take care of the newly orphaned Madeleine. The adults enjoyed sitting around while we children frolicked during summer days. _

"Iggy! Pway!"

A five-year-old Allison clung to Arthur's arm, refusing to relinquish her grip on the English boy. Her cousin Madeleine sat by quietly. The young Canadian girl was still suffering from the repercussions of her parents' death. She never liked to speak up much, preferring to stay quiet. She mostly ignored anyways, being surrounded by her new family of rowdy boys. Francis sometimes played with her, but he was usually too taken with Arthur to even remember her.

_I enjoyed playing with Arthur the most. He was so easily riled up, so fun to tease, so hilarious to see embarrassed. He was sharp-witted and quick to respond to any insults._

"Bloody frog! I'm a gentleman, unlike you."

"Ohonhon. Whatever you say, mon cher."

_And I became rather taken by him._

"Hey Arthur."

"What?"

Francis pecked Arthur on the lips quickly and grinned.

"Je t'aime, Arthur."

_He was my first crush._

Arthur turned as crimson as his mother's prized roses.

_But he didn't return my childish feelings._

"You perverted frog! I never want to see you again!"

_At first I was quite devastated. I told my parents I didn't want to go to America to see Arthur anymore. I wanted to stay in France. I wanted to be somewhere far away from the Brit. My parents did not know why I had such a sudden request, but they reluctantly complied. I didn't see Arthur Kirkland anymore. Until I came to Hetalia._

"Hello Francis."

It was the first day of their first year. Francis had not been expecting to see Arthur here.

"Hello Arthur."

_I didn't know how to respond at first. I was long since over that childish infatuation, but I still felt hurt by his rejection. We bickered a great deal, still having many difference that remained from our childhood. But I was fine with it. Until Arthur and I became enamored with the same girl._

"You perverted Frenchie! Stay away from Allison!"

"She is not only your, Arthur. She's open to anyone."

"Not you, of all people! Not you."

_At first, I resented him a great deal. I hated that he was ruining so much of my love life. It hurt even more when she chose him over me._

"Did you hear?" whispered Emma to Elizaveta. "Allison and Arthur are an item now!"

"That is so cute!" gushed Elizaveta. "I'm so glad they're together.

Three feet away, Francis's shoulders slumped slightly.

_Then I met Jeanne._

Francis and Jeanne had spent a very fun vacation in France together. Both living in Paris, they went out and about the city nearly every day together. By the end of the first week, they wordlessly affirmed their new status as a couple.

_So I just wanted to say to Arthur that even with our rough past, I still consider him a friend. I still consider him as someone who has been beside me through good times and bad times. I still consider him as one of the people I trust most._

"Hey Arthur."

"Yeah Francis?"

"Can we visit you this summer?"

_I hope he feels the same way._

"Why the bloody hell not?"

* * *

_Feliciana had sent the faculty a picture from her childhood. It was a copy, of course, the original being too precious to lose._

_In the picture were the twins as toddlers; a handsome older gentlemen held Feliciana in his arms, and a young woman in her mid-twenties held a scowling Lovina. The woman looked immensely like Lovina, except that she was actually smiling and not frowning like the toddler. _

_They seemed to be a happy family of grandfather, mother, and children._

_Feliciana's accompanying note read: "This is the last picture Lovi and I took with our mother. She's pretty, isn't she? We haven't heard from her for such a long time! I hope she will come back some day."_

Lovina looked at the picture, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She hadn't seen this photograph in such a long time. She couldn't bear to look at it.

"Lina?"

She sniffled a little. Antonio gently placed his head her shoulder looking at the picture with her.

"Is that tu madre? She is very pretty," he said quietly.

Lovina nodded, but she didn't scowl the way she usually did. Antonio tilted his head to look at her face. She turned away, embarrassing by her tears.

"Nostra mamma left us when we were four. Nostro padre ditched mamma when she was pregnant. I don't think she could handle raising us by herself so well, and she was really young when she had us. She still lived with Nonno. One day, she said that she wanted to take a picture with the four of us, and the next day, she left."

"Lo siento," replied Antonio softly, understanding the situation. Lovina put the yearbook down and buried herself into Antonio's arms. She was grateful that for once the tomato bastard was reading the atmosphere.

"It's ok Lina. My padre left mi mama too. She went to live with her sister when I was little kid, so I grew up helping on my tia's tomato farm." **(tia = aunt)**

"Really?" asked Lovina, her voice slightly hoarse from the effort of not crying.

"You'll see when you come over this summer! Won't it be so fun!"

Lovina had to grin. Maybe Antonio was useful for something after all.

* * *

_Sakura enclosed a picture she had taken with Heracles, Ludwig, and Feliciana when they had visited her during the Spring Holidays._

_Her caption read, "I was quite fortunate to have my friends at my home during the Spring Holidays. We had many wonderful times."_

"Ve~ You can come and visit me during the summer, Sakura! Luddy is coming too!"

Sakura smiled. "Of course, Feliciana-chan. I may be visiting Hera-kun first though."

"Really, Sakura? That's wonderful! Have fun in Greece!"

* * *

_Emma and Lars had submitted a photo they had taken on a brother-sister outing they had gone on during the Spring Holidays. Emma wrote an accompanying anecdote._

_"My brother and I used to be good friends. When we were young children, we were each other's best friends. We simply thought we were , my father's shame became known to all. Lars was in fact my half-brother. I was furious. My father was already a rather displeasing character, but this was the last straw for me. I was livid. I could not believe that my mother could forgive him, but she did forgive him. She told me that she was too sick, and she did not wish to die angry. She wanted to love my brother. _

_When my mother died of cancer, everything in our family fell apart. We didn't speak to each other. My father threw himself into work, my brother to activities unsavory, and myself to art and books. We stopped functioning as a family. We started hating each other._

_Recently, Lars and I resolved our past differences. After all, why should the errors of our father get in the way of our past relationship? It was not our fault that he chose what he chose to do. So we finally reconciled. I'm very happy to be good friends with my brother once more. We can't change what happened in the past, but we can change what will happen next."_

"Hey Lars!"

Lars turned around to see his sister waving cheerfully at him. He flashed her his trademark half-grin.

"Hello, Em."

"Want to go on a double date with Vash and Madeleine? It'll be fun!"

Lars raised an eyebrow. "So you really did get hooked up with that Swissy."

Emma scowled at him. "Be nice."

He ruffled her hair affectionately. "I'm the epitome of 'nice.' When and where?"

Once again, Emma's feline grin worked its way onto her face. "I'll let you know."

* * *

Just like any other year, the Hetalia International Academy Official Yearbook was jammed with the usual material. On the last official schooling day, students could be seen pouring over the thin but colorful volume. They laughed, they teased, and they cried.

Leaving behind their pasts, they were all ready to move onto the summer and then, hopefully, they were ready for the next term or whatever else laid ahead.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it? I hope I didn't make it too OOC. Especially the Spamano part.**

**And yes, a bit of IggyxFrancexAmerica. The FrUK was a request. ^^**

**Well, I'll get the epilogue published tomorrow! I'll leave the long notes till then.**

**And please review like crazy! I love you guys, and I love your reviews. ^^ **


	17. Epilogue: The End is only the Beginning

**A/N: Even if you do not usually read my Author's Notes, please read this one.**

**I'm getting emotional. This is the last chapter, folks! This the end to my baby. *sniffle***

**So this is the big acknowledgement note.**

**Thank you to the following for putting this story on story alert:**

**030artastic****, ****AdilaRain****, ****aerrow4eva****, ****alica023****, ****Alice Barden****, ****Alice Stein****, AwesomeChick96, ****blackstarsheep****, Crossed Up, ****Dreamnorn****, FallenAngel5, flamma09, fluteprincess95, Frostwhisker, funkydelic sid, GillyflowerCalfuray, Gray Grain, HikarinoMitsuki, Holly-Batali, honohime, Hungary, JAGartist, junuca gaki, justtheone2, karimariesk, ****keroneko13****, ****KichiMiangra****, ****Kitty Purple****, ****kyr-is-here101****, ****Lady Yunie****, ****Lalliey****, ****Mel Marshmello****, ****Mi Tomato****, ****Midnight-Sun104****, ****Midori-Hoseki-Suichi****, ****Mihang****, ****Mikadocon****, ****MissAleatory****, ****MisteyBabe****, ****NamioftheSea****, ****PiWrite****, ****Plumii****, ****Princeass Kianna****, ****privateer at heart****, ****PuppyLove92****, ****Qwen98****, ****RyoushiYAOI-Sama****, ****Sabaku no Ro-zu****, ****Saberfrost****, ****SHINee Generation****, ****Siah Yasana****, ****srebnywilk****, ****StarInPureNight****, ****toshortforshiz****, ****treehuggerhug****, ****Typewriter Gal****, ****Unknown Variable****, ****WammyBoysFTW****, ****What'sMyName'sBusiness****, ****XNicoLover22X****, ****XxIntheShadowsAssassinxX****, ****xXNelisa****, and ****XYuukiSakii**

**Thank you to the following for favoriting:**

**101Icestormxx****, ****AekoAeviAthan****, ****agatta****, ****Alice Stein****, ****APH-Indonesia****, ****ArrowUzumaki****, ****AwesomeBrit223****, AwesomeChick96, ****blackstarsheep****, ****Caaryss****, ****ChibixNeko****, ****citrine sunflower****, ****CrazyLady246****, ****cuducko****, ****DaughterofDemeter123****, ****DoubleyHaruhi96****, ****Ekishou Kitai****, ****enzerukage loves hetalia****, ****eunice is beast****, ****FalalalaLa****, FallenAngel5, flamma09, ****Foxdenrider****, GillyflowerCalfuray, ****GirlBehindTheShadows****, ****HetaliaLover2****, ****hetaliayaoilover****, Hungary, ****I'm-crazy-live-with-it****, ****Ichigo-the-Deathberry****, ****Kaikun-Ichichan-4-Ever****, karimariesk, ****KawaiiRevenge****, ****Kirana Agi Qiao****, ****Kitty Purple****, ****Lalliey****, ****Mel Marshmello****, ****Mi Tomato****, ****Midnight-Sun104****, ****MidnightAngelSeeker****, ****Midnightlily15****, ****Mihang****, ****NimbusSkull****, ****PiWrite****, ****Plumii****, ****Princeass Kianna****, ****Qwen98****, ****randomnessangel24****RyoushiYAOI-Sama****, ****Sabaku no Ro-zu****, ****Saberfrost****, ****Sailingseas****, ****sammygirl3465****, ****shadowfox908****, ****SHINee Generation****, ****so loverly****, ****souleater25****, ****tardisandafirebolt****, ****.Gilbird****, ****Tomatos-on-amor****, ****treehuggerhug****, ****Unknown Variable****, ****WammyBoysFTW****, ****XNicoLover22X****, ****Xou****, ****XOXOemiko-chanOXOX****, ****xXNelisa****, and ****XYuukiSakii****, and ****Yukiko Ami Owari****.**

**And a big thanks to the following who reviewed:**

**Anonymous, Kirana Agi Qiao, LovinaxTonio95, PiWrite, DoubleyHaruhi96, GirlBehindTheShadows, Mi Tomato, Holly-Batali, funkydelic sid, Lalliey, Karma Kat 281, WammyBoysFTW, vsama, Someone-you-do-not-know, Mihang, Mikadocon, maybe-a-bee, Unknown Variable, Sailingseas, Hungary, NEZUMIso-soup, blackstarsheep, JAGartist, MissAleatory, BFTLandMWandSEK, MidnightSun-104, and Alice Barden. **

**You guys have followed me through the completion of my first Hetalia fanfic. When I started this around a year ago, I had no idea how many reviews, alerts, or favs I would get. You guys helped to get this story moving. And thank you.**

**I will be fixing errors and revising parts of the story. I will let you know when major changes are made by writing a note. In addition, I will write a note when I publish It's Not Easy Being a Nordic. This way, without putting me on author alert, you will know when it is published. Not that I wouldn't mind having someone author alert me. :-P**

**So enjoy this short, sappy epilogue!**

* * *

_Getting to Lovina_

_Epilogue: The End is only the Beginning_

_Two Years Later_

Lovina was feeling jumpy.

"Welcome, parents, guardians, relatives, and friends! We are gathered here today to celebrate the graduation of another fine batch of students here at Hetalia International Academy."

Blah, blah, blah. She got it. They were all old enough to go to college, university, or some such stuff. Honestly, Lovina just wanted to get her diploma and go home. She wasn't sitting near anyone she liked, and her stupid sorella had already fallen asleep. Ugh. This was utterly boring. She couldn't even see that tomato bastard anywhere either. They were seated much too far apart for her comfort. Not that she would ever admit that, of course. Little had changed in the past two years, although everyone whispered that Lovina Romina Vargas had become mellow. Che, as if.

"And now, for individual acknowledgement of all graduates and the handing of the diploma."

Oh, so NOW they were finally handing out the diplomas. Lovina shifted in her seat. Her turn was still at least fifteen minutes away. Not to mention that Feli would get her diploma before Lovina. It was completely unjust, seeing as Lovina was the older twin. She was also the one with the better grades. Stupid alphabetical order ruining Lovina's big moment. Disgruntled, Lovina was ready to zone out when the potato bastard's name was called.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt. In the fall, Mr. Beilschmidt will attend the prestigious University of Göttingen where he will major in Mechanical Engineering."

As if on cue, her sorella woke up from her nap immediately to cheer, "Luddy!" Feli's cries were echoed by the enthusiastic yells of Gilbert who shouted, "That's mein bruder! Luddy! Luddy!"

Although Lovina would never grow to love Ludwig, she had come to peace with his relationship with her sister. At least the two of them were healthily happy together, if not a bit nauseating.

The names and short introductions that followed the names passed Lovina without sticking in her head. She only cheered for the people that she knew well and actually liked.

"Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. This fall, Mr. Fernandez-Carriedo will major in Agriculture Studies at the University of Barcelona."

From the podium, Antonio saw his family and waved happily at them. He scanned the crowd, looking for Lovina, he blew her a kiss. The entire school "awwwwed" as Lovina turned bright red.

"Ve~ Isn't that so nice of Tonio?"

"Stupid tomato bastard," mumbled Lovina in response.

"Elizaveta Héderváry. Miss Héderváry will attend Eötvös Loránd University with a major in either Social Science or Psychology."

"Sakura Honda. Miss Honda will attend Osaka University, although she is still deliberating upon a major."

"Lars Jansen. Mr. Jansen will attend Amherst College, although he does not yet have a major in mind."

"Emma Janssen. Miss Janssen major in veterinary medicine at Cornell University."

"Miss Amelia F. Jones. Miss Jones will begin the pre-law program at Yale."

Lovina heard more names rush her by. She remembered all of the times she had spent with these people. There were many brilliant and fun times, but there were also plenty of disparaging and dark moments as well. Lovina would not say that she was proud of everything which had transpired at Hetalia International Academy; still, she had to admit that she had not wasted her time here. Touchy Italian hated getting sentimental, but she knew that deep down, Hetalia International Academy had significantly altered her life for the better. She knew for a fact that the friends she had made, the experiences she had gone through, and the classes she had taken had all truly made her the person she was today.

"Feliciana Vargas. Miss Vargas will be studying at the Academy of Fine Arts in Verona this coming fall."

Lovina could feel her heart pounding in her chest as they prepared to call her name. She could hear her grandfather cheering loudly for his two beloved grandchildren.

"Lovina Vargas. Miss Vargas will be majoring in Fashion Design at the Accademia Italiana in the fall."

As Lovina walked up to the podium to receive her diploma, surrounded by the people she loved most, she could not help but feel that she was on to a new beginning.

"Lina~! Mi amor! Felicitaciones!"

"Chi-chigi! Put me down!"

* * *

_Five Years after Graduation:_

Lovina sighed as she relaxed in her apartment. She was ready to go to bed early today. Tomorrow was her blessed day off, and she definitely wanted to sleep in. She had worked very hard this week, and no one was going to stop her from enjoying herself this weekend, dammit.

Suddenly, her doorbell rang. Lovina scowled, wondering who would bother to show up at her little abode on a Friday evening. She couldn't think of anyone. Alice and Chiara, her closest colleagues, were out with their boyfriends, like any other Friday afternoon. Feli was on her honeymoon, happily traversing through the sunny tropics with Ludwig. The two had just gotten married a week ago, so Lovina seriously doubted Feli had come to visit her already; of course, the newlyweds would be merrily on vacation for the next week as well.

Lovina honestly wanted to pretend that she wasn't home. She hoped whoever it was would just assume that she wasn't home and go away. Just as she was set in this conviction, the doorbell rang again. The Italian woman sighed and went to open it.

"Wh—"

Before she could so much as yell and throw rocks at the person who had the gall to disturb her, a pair of strong, tanned arms smothered her into a gigantic hug, and an annoyingly familiar voice chimed, "Lina~!"

"What…Tonio? What the hell are you doing here, bastard? I just saw you a week ago at Feli's wedding! I thought you said you needed to go back to your damn tomato farm!"

"But Lina," he replied cheekily, dodging her half-hearted punch with practiced ease, "I wanted to see you again! Let's go get some pasta and churros, ok, querida?"

Lovina sighed in defeat. "Fi-fine, you idiot. Not that I want to or anything, I'm just hungry. And you're paying, bastard. You're damn lucky I haven't changed yet."

Antonio slung an arm around Lovina's shoulders. "That's my Lina. So where should we go?"

He relinquished his hold on her when she turned to lock the down as they proceeded to leave the building. "That place we go to every time."

Antonio nodded, and followed slightly behind Lovina as they neared the lobby of the apartment complex. Suddenly, Lovina paused, and turned around. With a quiet, "Wait," she leaned up to give him a kiss. They melted into each other's embrace, savoring the brief, but short moment. Lovina's eyes softened ever so slightly as she mumbled, "Dammit, I missed you, bastard."

Antonio smiled. "So will you marry me then?"

Lovina scowled at him. "I want three square meals a day, a siesta after lunch and a lot of tomatos."

The incorrigible man grinned. "I'll take that as a sí."

* * *

**A/N: I put some effort into finding these respective school. ^^ And I hope the majors fit them. ^^ The ending. It's so FLUFFY. xD I didn't even know I was capable of writing such fluff. Well, at any rate, I hope you have enjoyed this story! I'm taking a short vacation, and then I'm going to charge at It Started With a Text. I hope to see some feedback, seeing as this is the true end. But anyhow, I love you all for following and reading this to the very end. Ciao~ and I hope to see you reading my other works, or perhaps you'll see me reading yours. ^^**


End file.
